Are You Not Mine?
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: Setsuna was engaged to Tsukoyomi and Konoka, well, what do you expect she would feel?xd
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay...A negima fanfic for me and also my favorite couple. I don't guarantee that my story is that interesting and my writing has sense but heck. I just want to write this. Anyways, any of you guys here can give me the link to this story? theotaku . com/worlds/konosetsu/view/96801/konosetsu._%5E%5E_%28i_did_not_write_this_one._%29

This freaking awesome story gave me the motivation to write but I was greatly disappointed since the one who posted it on her blog hadn't updated the it. I was really frustrated...

Oh well, enough for the talk...-.-

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. I can't even buy myself a cellphone, how could I own such grandiose piece of heaven on earth?xd

Chapter 1

Konoka hated every bloody second of this. She absolutely did. No doubts about it. If stares could kill, she would be condemned as a murderer at this moment. Eventhough she was doing it discreetly, she knew the intensity was there. Jealousy and a tinge of betrayal hammered her heart and mind as she looked at the two figures across the table where she was seated through half-lidded eyelashes, while sipping from her glass of pine apple juice. She had just given up on trying to eat the food she had ordered and it seemed Setsuna noticed her and had stopped eating as well. When Tsukoyomi tried to feed her, Setsuna blushed and waved her hand in a no manner. This was hell for her, eating with them, that she had lost her appetite. She only managed to touch a small portion of her food all the while. Damn, how could she eat leisurely when the one she loves was seated with another person and not with her? And what's worse, acting all honey sweety in front of her. In this situation though, it was Tsukoyomi who was doing all the honey sweety act. But since her stoic guardian was blushing, she's guilty as well.

Yes, she really loved Setsuna. She had just realized it a few days ago. And this? It's more than she could take. More likely, she could not take it anymore. She should not have conceded to her grandfather's absurd decision. That way, she would not feel this sickening pain gnawing violently at her, tearing her into pieces.

She just wanted to enjoy her weekend, forget everything that made her cry, away from pain and agony that made themselves visible 3 days ago. But what she was trying to run away from caught up with her, slapping directly into her face the dreadful truth. Reminding her again and again…that Setsuna wasn't hers anymore. And it was that fact that she could not accept. She would not accept. Never.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

"Mou, I bet it has something to do with the omiami thing again."Konoka pouted before lazily lifting herself out of the soft cushion of the sofa and trudged with heavy footsteps towards her room. Asuna , her friend as well as dorm mate, had informed her that the headmaster wanted her dearest granddaughter to be in his office, and since she's that granddaughter, she needed to change her clothes into a much more appropriate one to use outside. Going out while still clad in her pajama would just attract attention from other people, not to mention she would be definitely mistaken as a weirdo. Not that she mind.

The orange head girl, who was still leaning against the door just like when she had first arrived, groaned. "Augh, I don't have any idea. The headmaster just called me up and asked me to tell you this since he could not contact you. Next time, you should check your cellphone. I had to stop my training with Eva-chan since it was the headmaster's personal request. And speaking of Eva-chan, who knows what punishment that short vampire would give me this time."Asuna involuntarily shuddered upon remembering the look on Evangeline's eyes as she took her leave. It was menacing and predatory.

Konoka who was already in her bedroom room, peeked from behind the door and flashed an apologetic smile to Asuna. "Gomen Asuna, I hadn't charged my battery since yesterday. I'll make it up to you at dinner. Anything you want, I'll cook for you."

Asuna's hair perked up and she seemed to have gained a little life as a wide grin made its way across her face before crossing her arms."You said that. No taking back. I don't know how much food I'll be going to eat after that shorty's hell bent training." A drool trickled down from Asuna's mouth as she was imagining all the foods that would be hers for the taking.

Konoka feigned a thoughtful look, as if she's reconsidering what she had just said that made the orange hair girl wipe out her mouth and frown. Seeing her friend's reaction, the young mage laughed." I know I know. A promise is a promise. But more importantly "Konoka casted her a sly grin as she wiggled a finger." Didn't you say that _that shorty_ is 'waiting' for you?"

Asuna rolled her eyes in response and slapped her forehead, "Man thanks for reminding me." She grumbled and waved her hand to signal her leave when Konoka suddenly stopped her.

"Asuna, uhm--is Secchan training with you? "

"Nope. Only me and Negi. If she's with us, she would be the one who would _voluntarily _deliver the message to you. Hmm... " Asuna smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow in a teasing manner."What? You already missed her? "

Konoka's cheeks flared hot, "Mou, it's not like that…'Ugh, I'd better get change now."

Asuna laughed at her friends obvious avoidance of topic as the said girl trotted hurriedly towards her closet. "Geez, Still in denial stage. I wonder when they would admit it to themselves. "She muttered amusingly before shouting to Konoka." I'll gotta go now!"

"Say hi to Negi for me and don't overdo yourselves!"

"Will do if can help it!" Asuna yelled back as she made a dash towards the vampire's little cottage where their training ground was lay hidden.

Left alone, Konoka wearily dug through her closet, her mind drifting away. Her Grandpa must be getting desperate to find her a fiancé. She could not think of any reasons why he wanted her to be there. It was something she had grown tired of but being an obedient grandchild and not wanting to disappoint and trample the old man's enthusiasm she had to bear with it. After all, she's hitting two birds with one stone that way. Appeasing her grandfather's obsessed hobby and decreasing the numbers of her potential fiancé by turning them down in a modest way. Ah. She almost forgot! Make it "Hitting three birds with one stone." Setsuna was always accompanying her every omiami she attended and it was always the two of them who spent the rest of the day together, especially if the appointment ended rather earlier than what had been expected.

A smile formed on the healers lips and her feelings felt lighter and warmer as the image of her Secchan took over her mind. '_But I wonder where Secchan is. She has not shown herself to me today. '_

Quite frankly, she's a little depressed that Setsuna spent little time with her for the last two days and when she questioned Setsuna about it, her protector said that she have important things to do_. _And today, she had not seen even Setsuna's shadow. Asuna was right, she terribly missed her guardian_. _Was Setsuna starting to distance herself away from her again?_'NO Secchan would never do it again, she promised me.'_

Frustrated, she took out whatever garment her hands had grabbed upon, since she could not concentrate on what to wear much less to decide. Whatever was fine anyways, except for pajamas, since it was rather dark outside as the night was already falling. She laid on her stomach on her bed and frowned." _She's not with Asuna, maybe..." _Her face brightened up again as a thought entered her mind. _"Oh yeah, she might be at Oji-chan's office. "_She smiled to herself before standing up and stripping herself with the clothes she was still wearing.

* * *

Konoka's eyebrow twitched in curiosity. The door to her grandpa's office was left slightly open and she could hear faint sounds coming from the inside though she could not discern anything they were talking about. Straining her ears towards the source of faint noises, Konoka became giddy and nervous, butterflies fluttering at her stomach and her heart was thumping so loud against her chest that she doubt anyone who might happened to be across the hall would not hear it as her ears picked up Setsuna's formal yet heart melting voice, her grandfather was also obviously inside…and wait….was that a girl's voice?

She hastily pushed the door open and all heads inside the room turned towards her. Setsuna blushed and smiled at her but she was too stunned to even move her mouth much less to return the smile her bodyguard had given her. The scene that greeted her could have made her blood boil but right now she feel nothing but numbness as she stared at the flustered Setsuna...with a girl clinging _possessively_ unto her arm...It was the only thing that registered on her mind. Setsuna…with someone else. It wasn't her omiami at all. Even if they were not saying anything yet, she knew where this conversation would lead. She knew too well, the look on their faces said it all. She stood still on her spot, like a frozen mummified corpse, drained of everything.

"Ahh, Konoka. I'm glad you're here." The old man's usual cheerful and energetic voice brought her back to her senses. She blinked her eyes and forced a small smile to grace her lips as she finally took a step forward.

" Hi Oji-chan." She even tried harder to maintain her smile as she turned to Setsuna, but avoided direct contact with the swordswoman's eyes."Hi Secchan."

The old man just grinned at her while Setsuna, whose expression tell that she clearly knew something was wrong with her charge but could not quite grasp what it was, bowed her head as her position required and out of habit as well, whenever the headmaster was with them. "Ojou-sama."

The girl clinging to Setsuna, much to Konoka's displeasure, took the initiative to greet the young heiress as it was all too obvious that the headmasters granddaughter hadn't had the least intention of greeting her. Without letting go of her other hand from Setsuna's arm, she bowed her head before speaking.

"Nice to meet you Konoka Ojousama. I'm Tsukoyomi from the Shinmeiryuu ."

'_A Shinmeiryuu disciple eh?'_For the first time, Konoka let her eyes unabashedly rake over the girl's figure. Tsukoyomi, as she said her name, was an inch taller than Setsuna, fair skinned, black long hair flowing straight from her back, sexy too as the dress she was wearing clung to her body like second skin, and hard to admit, with an angelic face to boot. Who would have thought that she was a swordswoman with a body like that and the way she dressed. _'Where's her weapon anyway?' _

But looking at Tsukoyomi again, everything about the girl would be perfect, if not for the indecent actions she was acting towards Setsuna. Konoka didn't know if it's something that can be called indecent, but heck, that's what she wanted to think.

'_Aside from that though,_ who_ would not fall for someone like Tsukoyomi?' _Konoka thought despairingly_._ If what she was thinking was true, which she doubt to be not true, then it's no wonder if Setsuna easily got smitten by her. She had not even heard a single protest from her guardian about how the shinmeiryuu disciple clung to her since she had arrived. _'Augh, Why am I feeling like this? Am I jealous? No! It can't be!' _

She immediately pushed the thoughts away as soon as it entered her mind before giving Tsukoyomi a forced timid smile."Nice meeting you too."

"Ahm" the headmaster cleared his throat to get their attention."Ah well, Konoka. You must be confused why I called you here. Seeing your reaction from earlier."

Konoka who had her attention to the dean or more likely trying to focus her attention to the headmaster and not on the two persons at her left a table away, blushed furiously. '_Eh, so I was that transparent?_ '

She's just glad that they took it the wrong way. She smiled bitterly as she answered, pretending to be pretty clueless about the situation. "Y-you're right Oji-chan. What might be the reason that you have called for me?"

"Well you see…"the old Konoemon started, combing his dangling long beard with his hands" Setsuna kun here" his eyes twinkled at the mention of the hanyou's name as he cast a glance at the swordswoman who's shade on the face darkened much to Konoka's dismay, " and Tsukoyomi here are getting engaged."

A minute passed before she finally managed to utter a small "oh" and another forced smile to appear on her lips. This time, it took all her will to just twitch her lips into that smile and for her face to look happy although she was feeling otherwise.

She knew it. This whole engagement thing must be what her protector had been busy with for the last two days. Setsuna even said it was something important. Hearing the confirmation of her fear coming straight from her grandpa's mouth, her whole being crumpled into pieces. There's no other way to describe it. She was totally, utterly shattered.

"Since you and Setsuna are friends…..the Kansai….Kantou..Shinmeiryuu..marriage…liance…"

"as the heiress…Tsuko--…sentative…"

Then everything happened in a blur. She knew the headmaster was still talking, every now and then Tsukoyomi would say a thing or two, and Setsuna, she could tell, out of the corners of her eyes, kept quiet all the time but was taking glances at her. She dared not to look at her though. She kept her cheerful façade, a smile unnaturally plastered on her lips as she pretended to be listening to her grandfather's bubbly talk. As Setsuna's friend, she should be genuinely happy right? But she'd lie if she said that she's really happy for them. What she wanted to do was to get out here. Away from them. Away from the pain that's new to her. She didn't know when the conversation had ended, how she managed to get to her dorm in one piece or how she got there, she didn't even noticed that she was already there. She just knew since Asuna accompanied her to her bed and put a blanket around her before turning off the lights. Leaving her curled up in her bed and crying her heart out, wishing that it was just a nightmare that would disappear when she wakes up tomorrow.

* * *

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

'_Could life be any much sweeter than this?'_ Konoka thought sarcastically. Her hold on the glass suddenly tightened as Tsukoyomi dipped her straw on Setsuna's glass and started to sip the pine apple juice it contained. Yeah, Setsuna chose the same flavor as her. She's a little relieved that Setsuna inclination to her liking hadn't changed at all. But witnessing the scene in front of her, she was beginning to get irritated. It was also obvious that Setsuna was taken aback by Tsukoyomi's action but instead of saying anything, she put her own straw down and pushed the glass towards Tsukoyomi, smiling a little.

"Uh, you could have it if you want."

Tsukoyomi pouted, "But I want to drink this with you."

Looks could be deceiving. Konoka would stake everything she have to prove that it was really true. One good example was Tsukoyomi. An angelic face with an aggressive personality. Though she already knew it back at their first meeting, she never thought she could be any much worse. Tsukoyomi was acting like a total bitch towards Setsuna, pressing her body closer to the swordswoman, making a puppy eyed expression, and other things she didn't want to remember anymore. Augh, it gross her out. Just like what she was acting right now. _'Duh, hello I'm still here you know? Have some little etiquette. Wasn't shinmeiryuu famous for its' noble manners?_' She could not really complain though_ as _Tsukoyomi was giving her the proper respect she deserved as the heiress to the Kansai and Kantou Magic Association. Asuna told her that what Tsukoyomi had been doing was perfectly normal since the two were already engaged however _indecent _as Konoka had put it and the young mage knew it very well. It's just that…

Konoka could not stop a curt line from forming on her lips as Setsuna blushed, whether from mere embarrassment or she liked what she had heard, the pissed off healer didn't know and she had not any intention of knowing. Truth to be told, this was the reaction from Setsuna that really irked her the most. Going all blushy at Tsukoyomi's out of the border affections. She put her half empty glass of pine apple on the table, with a little force than what she had intended. Thus, causing the two to jerk their heads towards her as a loud thump echoed on the table. Ignoring the look they give her especially Setsuna's startled and worried look, Konoka looked defiantly at the hanyou in front of her, " Honestly Secchan, I would look like a chaperon with you two. I'll just go so that that I would not be a disturbance to your DATE. "

"W-what? No Ojou-sama! You're nothing of the sort!.."Setsuna hastily stood up and pummeled her hands on the table, unintentionally shaking it a little, making the table wares laying dormant above it make a clanking noise, attracting a few unwanted stares from the other customers but Setsuna ignored them. "It was me who insisted to go with you. I'm terribly sorry Ojou-sama for being a nuisance! But it is my job to protect you all the time…"

" I think she is right Secchan. " Tsukoyomi cut in before the young heiress could say anything, making the latter's ears pricked. How dare her use the same nickname she was calling Setsuna. Only she was allowed to call _her _guardian that name.

"Tsukoyomi" Setsuna stared at her exasperated, " In case you have not heard, I need to be at Ojou-sama's side always. I'm her bodyguard and I cannot abandon my duty just for some silly date."

'_Yeah, there she goes again with the Ojou sama thing again'_. Konoka thought bitterly, missing Setsuna's referring to a date with Tsukouyomi as being silly. Why could not she call her Kono-chan like she used to be? She was even saying Tsukoyomi's name without honorifics. And it really hurt a lot.

"Mou Secchan , how many times should I tell you not to call me Ojousama? "Konoka said, hurt evidence in her voice. She immediately stood up and ran out of the restaurant where they had stopped by.

"Konoka Ojou- Kono chan wait! " Setsuna scrambled after her, but was stopped by the waiter as they had not yet paid their bills. She mumbled a few curses as she dug out all money from her pocket and rammed it into the waiter's hands before going after Konoka with all her haste.

"Secchan, wait for me!"Tsukoyomi, who was left behind whined as she ran after the disgruntled Setsuna.

The waiter looked incredulously at the huge amount of money in his hands. The money was more than twice the value of what they had ordered,_ 'Filthy rich costumers. '_

He shook his head at what seemed to be his luck today. _'Three beautiful girls with a fucking money to boot. I wonder if those three were in that kind of relationship. _He smirked at his own thoughts_. 'Who cares anyways, as long as I have tips...Come back another time, babes.'_

A/N..Okei..chapter 1 finished…Should I continue or not? I hope you understand the story. I wanted to edit it, but I've grown tired.-.-..yeah, sorry for some of the profanity used.

P.S. If you noticed, I altered how Tsukoyomi looked like to make it more like a challenge..ahaha


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update. It was the end of our school year and I was very busy studying and doing my projects. Processing school papers...etc... Not to mention that my parents and aunt made me do their school reports..

You might find this chapter fast-paced. And the next chapters as well. I want to do it slowly but I don't trust myself that I could finish this story if I do that. hehe

Know what? A friend volunteered to continue the fanfiction I was talking about in chapter 1...ahehe...I'm very happy..:D

Have you guys heard of YulSic? Well, if you still haven't, just search it in youtube…ahhm…^^

" " statements

' ' thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. I would not be writing this fiction if I do. .

'_Damn , where'd you go Kono-chan?!_'

Setsuna clenched her hands tightly as she scanned her surrounding with her eyes one more time in a vain attempt of catching even just a glimpse of a lock of brown hair. She started to feel a little panicky as it was already beginning to grow dark, night was fast approaching and with so many people around, what if some bunch of perverted guys spotted Konoka all alone? And to think that she considered herself as Konoka's bodyguard. She inhaled deeply to calm herself and to get rid of the thoughts that started to plague her mind.

Konoka immersed herself at the large crowd of people gathering near the restaurant where they had gone by, effectively cutting herself off from the hanyous' field of vision. Setsuna hadn't had any clue what direction her Ojou-sama had gone to. What even made it harder for her was Tsukoyomi tugging at the back of her shirt. For Pete's sake, she was a Shinmei student, no need for her to act like she can do nothing if she weren't with her. But saying it bluntly on the girl would be rude for her. She wasn't raised to be like that.

"Secchan Secchan!"

Setsuna smiled mockingly at herself. How could she let anyone call her that? It was something that she and Konoka can consider to be only theirs and yet... She tried her damnest best to contain the irritation she was feeling before slowly tugging Tsukoyomis' hands off her shirt.

"Tsukoyomi." She paused momentarily, gathering all the restraint she had to not sound so harsh. "Can I leave you alone for a moment? Or if you would like, tour the resort. Enjoy the night. I need to find Ojou-sama and I don't want to bother you with it. "

"But Sec-'

"And don't call me Secchan!" Setsuna snapped off, totally losing her cool now. She squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry okay? You can call me other names, but never that one. "She bowed to Tsukoyomi before saying firmly."I mean no offence but I can do my job better if I'm alone so if you please excuse me. "Setsuna turned her back on Tsukoyomi to find the only person who could make her heart beat erratically from different unexplainable emotions. And never did she feel any fear except only when it concerned her Ojou-sama.

"This is going to be interesting…" Tsukoyomi smirked as she watched with amusement the retreating form of Setsuna. '_Everything's going according to plan.'_

"Hi there Miss sexy!"

The Shinmei disciple raised her eyebrow as two guys were approaching her.

"Don't you want to come with us?! It seems you don't have a date tonight!" the man was literally shouting to rival the sound coming from the sound box.

Tsukoyomi's lips curved into a humorless smile. Yeah, it was really noisy, but does he need to shout? She could clearly hear him even if he would just whisper. It just showed how inferior they were._ 'Ordinary humans are really pathetic especially the likes of these guys.' _

Tsukoyomi waited for the one who spoke up to come closer to her before smiling seductively. She leaned towards him and toyed with the neck of his polo shirt, eliciting a snide smirk from the man. "You're cute, but I'm sorry to say, I'm not into boys."

With that, she pushed the guy lightly on the side and strode off before looking back once more to give him a wink.

"Aww man, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just as you heard, she's not into boys...Meaning, she's not into babies…" the other one offered mockingly, his lips twisting in different angles as he was trying to hold on his laughter.

"Shut up if you have nothing good to say. How could she consider me a boy?! I'm already 20!" The frustrated man ranted."It's only a girl anyway. There's so many of them here. Come on. Let's just find another one."

"But you have to admit there. She's one of a kind. "

"Sheesh!"

* * *

Konoka untangled the strap of her sandals from her legs and put them aside, gingerly dipping her left foot on the water. It felt warm to her, even so as the wind brushed itself to her skin with an eerie coldness. She was aimlessly running away from Setsuna and Tsukoyomi when she came across the place. It was at the far end of the beach, well hidden by the big boulders of rock. No one's around since a concert would be held that night, almost all the people were gathering there. The place was peaceful, almost serene if not for the faint sound coming from the venue of the said event. The concert should have been officially started by now.

"'I _wonder where Negi-kun and Asuna are right now… '_

Maybe she should had come with them when they decided to explore the resort, but she was really tired since they had just arrived so she decided to stay. When she went out of her room after some rest, she found Setsuna along with Tsukoyomi waiting for her. She tried to avoid them but she was seen and she had no choice but to let them come along with her, as it was one of his grandfather's conditions. Though a part of her was hoping that she could have Setsuna all by herself, that Tsukoyomi would detach herself from them or would get lost. But nothing as such happened.

'_Secchan…'_

Ah, she's really stupid. Running away like that. She's acting childish again. But right now, she wanted to be alone. She knew that Setsuna would find her but before that happened, she needed to recompose herself. Thinking that a nice warm dip would help calm her turbulent emotion, she took off her clothes and let them fall on a heap behind her. She paddled her way further into the water until she was waist deep, plunged her head down and explored the deep blue illuminated by the unusually bright moon. She stayed like that for a moment, letting the warm water run deep into her skin. It did help her refresh her mind. She hadn't kept track of the time until her body felt a little numb, she resurfaced from her temporary sanctuary and went back to where she had left her clothes and bent to pick them up when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. Konoka jumped back in reflex, startled by the unknown presence but not showing any fear in her eyes as she stared at the intruder.

"Hi." A sheepish smile greeted Konokas' wary eyes. She loosened a bit and straightened her back as the boy continued in a friendly manner. "I'm sorry for startling you. Don't worry, I mean no harm. By the way, I'm Satoe. Suna Satoe." The boy extended his arms towards her.

Konoka regarded him for a moment. He looked like the same age of her, maybe a year older. He looked half, but Japanese heritage seemed to be more prominent in him. He was unexceptionally tall, deep set eyes, long wavy hair, well built body. He's handsome, with a boyish charm but –an image of Setsuna entered her mind and she shook her head.

She accepted his hand and smiled warmly. "I'm Konoka. Konoe Konoka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

This was the first time somebody—specifically a boy---had approached her. No one dared until now because Setsuna was always by her side. One stare from her and they would all back off. But things were different now. The boy blushed from her gaze as he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Actually…" he scratched his head "…I was watching you swimming. "He blushed harder as he mumbled. "You even look beautiful when near."

Before Konoka could utter her gratitude, she made out a fast approaching figure out of the corner of her eyes. She need not to look who it was. Oh what great warm smile turned into a seductive one as she finally said her thank you.

Konoka found it amusing as Satoe's whole body flushed furiously. She knew there were only two reasons why somebody would blush. It's either that somebody like whoever made him/her blush or that somebody was just merely embarrassed. It also didn't go unnoticed to her that a day wouldn't pass without a shade of red on Setsunas' cheeks (and of course the cause would be her granted they were together) .She just didn't know the reason behind it.

'_To me Secchan, what do you feel? Don't you li---'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Satoe cleared his throat. "Uhm, if you would not mind, would you go out with me tonight? Take a walk around, stuffs like that." He seemed a little confident now as he looked expectantly at her. Konoka feigned a thoughtful expression on her face, a traitorous voice behind her back forcing her to do so, wanting to see what Setsunas' reaction would be to her answer. "No, I don't mind at all. But first I need to-'

"Ojou-sama"

A cold voice interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. She flinched a little at the unexpected coldness of it although she was already expecting her presence. Satoe, on the other hand looked apprehensively at the newcomer.

"Ojou-sama, we need to go back to the hotel now." Setsuna bowed to Konoka but to Satoe- she completely ignored him.

Not used to be treated as such, the boy exclaimed,"Hey, who are yo-'

His words shrank at the back of his throat as Setsuna finally turned to face him---eyes slanting with hostility." This is none of your business. Shut up."

"Actually Secchan" Konoka intervened. _'Oh why do guys always have to get intimidated by Secchan?'_

"He was going to accompany me to the hotel. No need to-'

"No need for him to walk you back there. I'll do it myself." Setsuna supplied monotonously.

Satoe looked frustrated at Setsuna. Hell, he's the man here and he's way bigger and taller than her. She's only a girl. He didn't had to act like a scaredy cat especially in front of Konoka. "What? We're going on a date. Don't you -'

For the second time he was again interrupted ---not by Setsuna's glare but by Setsuna's hands at the hilt of her sword Yuunagi slung at her back.

"Another word from you and I'll slice you into pieces."

Konoka felt fear this time. Setsuna really looked serious about it. What if she's really going to do it?

"Satoe-kun." Konoka said nervously, "How about tomorrow? You can ask my number---uhm, room number--- from the receptionist. I think, you'd better go now. Ehe."

Satoe looked confused but nodded at her though wasn't quite able to hide his wounded pride. "Uh, okay, if that's what you want. I'll call you later." He looked over at Setsuna contemptuously one more time before disappearing within the two girls' sight.

"Mou Secchan, you're acting like some kind of an over jealous lover who found his girl with another man." Konoka pouted when they were left all alone. _'If only you feel that way.'_

Setsunas' serious demeanor melted as a hard blush took over and her eyes widened in shock.

The embarrassed swordswoman frantically waved her hand in denial."No Ojou-sama! It's just that it's not safe for you to be out here all alone late at night with some stranger and… and---'

"Secchan, how many times should I tell you not to call me Ojou-sama? It's KONO-CHAN. "Konoka interrupted her with a frown, '_and you don't have to scare Satoe like that_. ' she mentally added before she shuddered as she finally realized that she was only in her bra and panty that did little to shield her against the cold air. Setsuna must have noticed it too as her already red face turned a shade darker. The hanyou picked her clothes in an instant and handed it to her, her head turned to the other side.

"Thanks." Konoka murmured as she slipped on her clothes.

"Come on K-kono chan. It's really late now and you need to change your clothes immediately."

Konoka giggled cutely at Setsuna. "Geez, Secchan. It's not that hard right? It's much easier to say than Ojou-sama. And don't friends call each other by names?"

Setsuna was a little taken aback by her words, Konoka knew it. Her bodyguard froze for a moment before giving her a smile that seemed to squelch her heart with guilt. It then strike her that Setsuna might have been hesitant of calling her Kono-chan because she had been acting indifferent to her after she was told about the engagement. Not to forget that they were here in this secluded area because she wasn't able to hold on her jealousy. She had to act like a mature person now. Even if Setsuna was already engaged, it would not change the fact that they would always be the best of friends. They had shared so many memories together that she didn't want to be thrown away just by her selfish reasons. She had to learn to accept Tsukoyomi as a part of Setsuna's life from now on. Konoka looked solemnly at her guardian and whispered. "Secchan, I'm sorry."

A flicker of unfathomable emotions crossed Setsuna's eyes before she smiled gently at her and held her hands. "No, Kono-chan. You have nothing to apologize for. If there's someone who needs to ask for forgiveness, it should be me. I'm terribly sorry Kono-chan. If only----"

Konoka put her finger on Setsuna's lips and shook her head. " You're taking the blame on yourself again though it was clearly my fault. Let's just forget everything that happened. I'm still your bestfriend Secchan, right? You'll stay by my side forever right? Even if you're already married…" Konoka then looked uncertainly at Setsuna.

"Of course Kono-chan!" Setsuna blurted out as if without thinking. "I would never leave you. Please never doubt that. You know you'll always have a special place in my heart. It would never change whatever happens." The swordswoman ,realizing what she had just said, let go of Konoka's hands and hid her tomato red face."Uhm, I-I mean it is my lifetime job to be your bodyguard and as your bestfriend as well."

Konoka was a bit disappointed when Setsuna rephrased what she had said earlier but breathed out a relieved sigh."Thanks Secchan. " She walked ahead of Setsuna but halted after a few steps and abruptly turned around to face her guardian. "Ehe. It doesn't really suit us to be this so emotional."

Setsuna laughed heartedly at Konoka, taking a step towards Konoka." You're right Kono-chan."

They both walked in silence when the heiress suddenly realized that Tsukoyomi was not with them.

" Where's your fiancé? "Konoka asked. It was a wonder her voice did not croak.

"Oh her…" Setsuna looked perplexed." I don't know. Maybe roaming around."

"Why isn't she with you?" Konoka asked again.

Setsuna shuffled in her feet as she awkwardly said. "I-I asked her not to tag around with me tonight."

Konoka was delighted to hear it that she suddenly clung to Setsuna's arm that made the poor hanyous' blush come back in full force. "O-ojou sama…"

Konoka pouted. "Mou Secchan. You always say that. Say that again and I'm going to punish you."

Setsuna stiffened and glanced at Konoka perturbed, but with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Hai Kono-chan."

* * *

"Kono-chan, please take a rest now. "Setsuna pleaded with a look of determination on her face.

"But it's still too early Secchan. It's still 10 in the evening. "

"Please forgive me Kono-chan but I need to make sure of your well-being." Setsuna said with finality." Please stay in your room. The dean entrusted you to me. I'll leave chibi Setsuna here to watch over you. Please go to sleep now Kono-chan." Setsuna gave her a pleading look for the last time before closing the door.

Konoka pouted. _'Ammp, is she going to meet Tsukoyomi?' _Damn, she had nothing to feel jealous for. She just told herself to accept Tsukoyomi. But it's something that needed some time.

"Are you okay Kono chan? "Chibi Setsuna flew towards her and placed her forehead on her own." You don't seem to have a cold."

Konoka smiled. Chibi Setsuna was really cute. She wrapped her arms around the chibi's waist and hugged her, tumbling with her on the bed."I'm fine chibi Setsuna since you're here with me."

Chibi Setsuna giggled and snuggled closer to the heiress's chest as Konoka lulled her to sleep with her soothing voice. After a few moments, Konoka got out of her bed and dialed a number.

* * *

"Master ! Master! "

Setsuna got alarmed at chibi Setsunas' voice. She couldn't trust herself to be alone with Konoka on her room that's why she left chibi Setsuna there to take over her place. Who knew what might happen if she stayed there. She terribly missed her especially now that they had just settled the rift between them." What is it chibi Setsuna?"Setsuna asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep! Kono chan kono chan, she she—'

" She what? Did she escape?! "Setsunas' voice rung out loudly, completely forgetting that she's in the lobby of the hotel. It's the only thing that came up on her mind. An attack would be least likely to happen. She had put a barrier around the hotel so that she would know if someone tried to enter with ill intents. She sensed nothing even now. She bowed apologetically when she noticed people around her turned to look at her before going hurriedly to Konokas' room.

"No! It's not what I mean-'

"I'll be there in a minute. Wait for me!"

Setsuna opened the door of Konoka's room hastily and was stunned when she found Konoka's figure sprawled on the bed, with a bottle of wine standing defiantly above the table near her bed and holding a glass of wine on her right hand.

'_When did she learn to drink?'_

Judging by her looks she could tell she was already drunk. Her cheeks were beet red, and her robe was slightly open, revealing her fairly creamy legs.

'_Gah! No time to be thinking such thing!'_

She immediately rushed to Konoka as the mage was about to down the remaining wine from her glass and grabbed it away from her._' Drinking while lying flat on her back. Such talent.'_ Setsuna sarcastically thought. She put the glass aside before she turned to chibi Setsuna, "You can leave this to me for now…I'll call you if I have settled things here."

Chibi Setsuna nodded at her before disappearing with a puff.

Setsuna then turned to Konoka and could not help but raise an eyebrow as Konoka seemed to be thinking that she was still holding the glass in her hands as she made a motion of drinking it. When she finally noticed that she was not drinking anything, more so holding the glass, she slowly opened her eyes and groggily tried to get up but to no avail as she just fell back on the bed. Setsuna, who was watching, didn't know whether to feel amused or irritated.

The hanyou sighed and went over to Konoka to help her. "Ojou-sama, why did you do this?"

"Oh Secchan..."Konoka giggled. Without warning and to the complete surprise of Setsuna, the drunk heiress tackled her bodyguard to the bed, pinned her down before straddling her. "Secchan..hehe…You seemed to forgot what I told you earlier."

Konoka looked dangerously beautiful above her. Setsuna nervously swallowed hard and resisted to let out a soft moan as Konoka trailed her hands on the hanyous' cheeks, stopping on her lower lip to give it a small, tantalizing caress. Setsuna knew to herself that she could easily get out of the situation she was in. Konoka was under the effect of the alcohol and she didn't know what she was doing. But it seemed her body had a mind of its own. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she kinda liked it, anticipation was bubbling up inside her...She wanted to touch...Wanted to...No! Stop!

Setsuna hardened her resolve to talk calmly to Konoka, try to reason out with her though she was feeling otherwise. But Konoka did not give her the time to form the protests on her mouth.

"Well then, here's your punishment" Konoka smirked before leaning down towards her and locking her lips with her own.

A/N: If there's something here that you don't understand, feel free to ask me. I haven't explained everything at

I have a very limited vocabulary so I'm truly sorry if my words were quite common and simple..

thanks for those who reviewed...You gave me a kick to write this chappie..I hope you don't get dissapointed...

LoneWolfx03

Demon Cat08

Liley18

wrig2277

Dana Kishimoto

Reinhart Fellow

set-chan 1995

Takahashi-san


	3. Chapter 3

[Type text]

Another long update. T.T. No Konosetsu moments either. Haha. I know this would disappoint you considering the cliffhanger last chapter. Bash me. T.T

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Maybe I could if I married Ken-chama. Haha, I mean, if Ken-sama would marry me. That is, if he would even consider me to be his wife. Te nerd of me. T.T

"Eeeh, you had settled everything last night? No more awkward moments between you two now?" Asuna wanted to clarify, thrusting her head towards Konoka who was sitting at the edge of her bed. The orange-haired herself was straddling a chair she just pulled as she sat in front of Konoka, no more interested in going back to her own bed. She was really surprised to find out that Konoka and Setsuna were back to their normal relationship. Not the just bodyguard and charge thing. Actually, before going here yesterday, Konoka was still indifferent to Setsuna. _'Setsuna must be really happy about this. But why the heck did she run away like that?'_

"Uh-m well, yeah, something like that." Konoka nodded happily, her face aglow with happiness. Not a trace of her earlier state could be seen in her features. Ugh, remembering it made Asuna want to bop her friend's head and Setsuna's, though a much harder one at the latter.

Since she and Negi got so engrossed in going around the resort, not to mention that they joined in the concert that night as well, that they lost track of the time. It was only when she accidentally took a glimpse at a digital clock hanging at the post that she got conscious of the time. As if a trigger, her body longed for the soft cushion of the bed as weariness started to take over her body. When she dragged a wailing and protesting Negi back to the hotel, she told herself that she's going to sleep all day today at her heart's content since it was already past 2 o'clock in the morning. Imagine how irritating and oh so frustrating it was for her when Setsuna showed up in her room as what she deemed as too early for her. Setsuna didn't leave her alone until she gave in and grudgingly hoist herself up from her comfortable bed. Anyways, who could sleep peacefully when it feels like an earthquake with a magnitude of 8.0 was occurring? She might be exaggerating, but heck, it felt just like that with the way Setsuna was shaking her body. When she asked Setsuna why she was being a pest by interrupting her from her blissful and much needed sleep, the swordswoman only muttered that it's something that concerned her Ojou-sama. She was about to give Setsuna a hard time as the swordswoman would not elaborate further when she noticed the troubled look on her friend , thus causing her change her mind. She herself was worried about what happened to Konoka too. But the bastard, she left her alone when they got in front of Konoka's room telling her that her presence wasn't needed and that she would only get in the way. Asuna was still in her sleep induced state that she had reacted slowly to stop Setsuna from fleeing.

Asuna dismissed the annoying thought and turned her attention back to Konoka. She crunched her eyebrows and sarcastically said." Ahh, is that why you drowned yourself with wine to celebrate? You could have called me to celebrate with you, you know."

When she entered Konoka's room, she was stunned to see the heiress looked wasted, sprawling on her bed which was also in a mess. When she got closer to the groaning girl, a small faint of alcohol wafted to her nose that confirmed her of her suspicion.

"Asuna---" It seemed that something bothered Konoka as soon as those words left her mouth and was about to tell her about it when the heiress seemed to suddenly decide against it.

"What is it Konoka?" Asuna was a bit curious why Konoka didn't continue what she was going to say.

"U-uh w-well, I just want to say sorry. I didn't plan for it at all. I was taken over by my immaturity. Promise, I would never touch a bottle of wine again. When I woke up this morning, it was the worst feeling that I ever got. But thanks to you for taking care of me. I'm feeling better now. Though there's still a slight throbbing at the back of my head. "

Asuna had a feeling that Konoka wasn't telling her that _'something'_ but she should just let it pass for now.

"Nah, you should thank Setsuna for it. She was the one who brought me here. But that freak, she –Ei wait, don't tell me you hadn't talked to her when she checked up on you?"

Konoka looked confused. "No, I didn't. If ever she came here, I didn't notice either. It could be because my eyes were still closed and I was in some kind of pain."

Setsuna must have decided that she didn't want her presence known to Konoka. Asuna couldn't see the bottle of wine and the glass that was used when she stepped inside the room as the swordswoman must have discreetly disposed of them already when she came here without Konoka noticing her either.

"I thought you want to invite me in going out today that's why you're here." Konoka continued, laughing a little.

The orange haired then stared guiltily at Konoka. This would never happen if only she and Negi went back to the hotel earlier. Konoka would not do such a thing if she was here last night. At least, she could talk it out with her and not resorting to some silly drinks she could not handle.

"By the way, where's Secchan? You just said that she was the one who brought you here right?"

Asuna looked quizzically at the girl in front of her. She could use this opportunity to confront Konoka's true feelings. Meddling with other people's life wasn't her thing but this time she had to disregard it. Besides, it concerned the happiness of her two dumb friends. Carefully picking on her words she deliberately said."She has a fiancé you know."

She felt pity for her friend when Konoka's shoulder slumped and smiled bitterly." Yeah, you're right. Tsukoyomi-san's much more important now."

"Tell me Konoka, you love Setsuna-san right? In a romantic way…." It was not a question and Konoka knew it very well as her expression told her. Konoka was just simply gaping at her as a torrent of emotions passed through the heiress's eyes.

"Aren't we friends Konoka? You should not hide things like this from me. Actually, I already knew about it but I was just waiting for you to tell me it yourself."

"B-but, h-ow? Was I that obvious?" Konoka stuttered, her blush spreading to the tips of her ears.

"Not that obvious you know." Asuna winked at her, grinning as Konoka did not denied her feelings towards Setsuna.

"But it's pointless now..."Konoka laughed with humorless eyes." Secchan is already engaged. And it seemed that she really likes Tsukoyomi-san."

Asuna rolled her eyes as she stood up and aimed for Konoka's face, pulling her friends cheeks wryly while giving the heiress a piece of her mind."Let me correct you Konoe Konoka. They are _only _engaged. ONLY. It's not as if they are married already."

She pulled back her hands from Konoka's reddening cheeks and crossed her arms. She knew Setsuna loved Konoka romantically, it was so freaking blatant. Even the words I LOVE weren't needed to hear from the swordswoman to know how she really felt for her charge. It was already written on her face and her body language conveys so but for someone like Konoka who was so dense, she had it interpreted as a part of Setsuna's job. She looked at the girl in front of her who was rubbing her reddened cheeks without complaints at her and raised a question that was in her mind for the past few days.

"It's been bugging me since that day, why the heck is Setsuna-san going to marry Tsukoyomi-san? It didn't seem that they have known each other for long."

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Asuna groaned and slapped her forehead as Konoka looked at her perplexed. "Didn't the dean tell you anything about it?"

"Maybe he did." Konoka admitted feebly."I wasn't really listening to him when he told me about Secchan's engagement. But it doesn't matter anymore. Secchan had agreed to the engagement out of her own will."

Asuna thought otherwise but said nothing about it. She's going to ask Setsuna herself the details if she gets to corner her alone. Instead, she said. "Yeah, you looked like someone who had just one of her family members died that night. You even forgot your promise with me."

Konoka looked horrified at Asuna. The latter hadn't reminded Konoka about it until now. "I'm sorry Asuna! I completel --- "

"It's fine Konoka. You always cook for us anyway. Besides, Incho was so kind to give us foods." Asuna laughed remembering how she and Negi had nothing to eat and how she had to ask from Ayaka for food which of course, ended up in one of their catfights. It's already a routine for them two whenever they talk to each other.

"I'm really sorry Asuna, I promise one of these days…."

"Who am I to disagree?" Asuna grinned at Konoka. The latter grinned back at her and was about to say something when the phone rang. Konoka looked at the source of the noise and back at her with a confused look.

"Just answer it." Asuna urged Konoka as her friend was trying to figure out who was calling her at this hour of the day.

At her words, Konoka sauntered towards the still ringing phone and picked it up. Konoka talked for quite a time before putting back the phone on its handler.

"Was that the guy you meet last night? Saote was it?" Asuna raised her eyebrows as Konoka laughed at her." What's so funny?"

"Uh-m nothing…" Konoka's laugh was replaced by a grin." You're still bad at remembering other's name."

"Well sorry for being a-----" She stopped short as an idea popped into her mind. Ignoring Konoka's teasing, anyways she's glad that Konoka was back to her old self, she asked. "Did he ask you for a date?"

"Uh-huh." Konoka nodded though her face was slowly showing a troubled look.

"And you said yes right?"

"Yes" Konoka admitted, biting her lower lips. "I could not turn him down, I was the one who told him to call me today. Asuna, what should I do?" Konoka paced around her room uncomfortably. "Besides, Secchan doesn't like Satoe-kun at all. If only you have seen how she glared at Satoe-kun last night."

Asuna smirked at what Konoka had said. Perfect. "Konoka there's something I need you to do."

A/N: The original one I was doing got lost last Monday. My other works got lost too. I don't know what happened for them to suddenly disappear. A virus maybe? But I have a scanner.T.T…I was really frustrated and thought of not continuing the story because I don't have a draft anymore. But luckily, I read a Yulsic fanfic and got me motivated to write again. And of course, I'm thinking that it would be much more of a frustration to you guys if I stopped this fic. T.T

Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter, for putting up with my writing.*bows humbly*

Takahashi-san

Demon Cat08

Reinhart Fellow-Yeah, the manga is really so currently on vol 18. Wish I could finish it sooner.^^'

LoneWolfx03


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG! I actually updated! A short one though.. finished it this morning.^^'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA! A wishful thinking on my part.:D

"Do I look good now Asuna?" Konoka twirled around, showing her choice of clothes to Asuna that currently decorated her body. This is going to be a long day. Asuna told her that they will be having a triple date. She with Satoe, Asuna with Negi, and Setsuna with Tsukoyomi. Konoka was first against with it, knowing full well that it would still hurt her seeing Setsuna and Tsukoyomi together in a date even if she had also her own date. But Asuna said that she should put up with it for her own sake. She was planning something that Konoka could not quite grasp and Asuna had no intention of telling her about it.

Asuna raked her figure with pleased eyes."You absolutely look good. In any case, you look good whatever you wear." The orange haired then impatiently called for Negi who was still at their room, yet in the process of wearing his own clothes.

"Negi, if you aren't going out any minute now, I'll step in there and dress you up myself!"

"No, wait! I'm almost done!" Negi screamed, earning a chuckle from Asuna and shake of head from Konoka who were waiting outside.

"Hey, Asuna do I really need to act sweet to Satoe-kun? What if he got it all wrong?"Konoka voiced out her apprehensions, she's not really sure if this was a good thing to do. She was getting nervous about the whole thing. She had not yet seen Setsuna but Asuna had already called her and told the swordswoman of their plan. Setsuna would have no choice but to go along with it and was already waiting at the agreed meeting place with Tsukoyomi. Speaking of Setsuna, there's something that had been bothering her since this morning. About what happened last night, she had no recollection whatsoever on what happened. It seemed that something important had occurred and Setsuna was a part of it but her memory bank would not yield her anything except the shameful fact of her being a shit last night. She wanted to tell Asuna about it but it seemed utterly unnecessary.

Asuna sighed in defeat. "Trust me on this one Konoka. You love Setsuna-san right? Now, don't ask any more questions. Just do as I what I say. Besides, wouldn't you want to see Setsuna-san's yes filled with jealousy? That would be fun. And we could find out Setsuna-sans true feelings for you this way."

Konoka blushed. Was that what Asuna was trying to do? "How could you say that? Would not the same apply to me too? And what about Satoe-kun?"

"I could say so because I know. Like I said a while ago, don't ask questions anymore. In your case, try to suppress it, if you can't, just don't let it show in your eyes. And about that Satoe guy, just tell him you just don't click. Simple as that."

Konoka turned her attention to the painting hanging at the wall. Asuna was asking too much from her but she had a point considering Setsuna's reaction last night. It could really be jealousy. If it's really like that, then Setsuna must love her that same way she loved her. At this thought, a darker shade of red tainted her cheeks.

"Now if you get what I'm trying to attain here, you'd better flawless in your acting." A slight edge of teasing was apparent in Asuna's voice.

"Mou Asuna, Stop teasing me already."Konoka pouted, taking her eyes away from the painting which she wasn't really looking at. " I don't want to expect too much. And Satoe-kun, I feel extremely bad at the thought of using him."

"Nah, you worry too much. It can't be helped. Just think that you gave him a favor by allowing him to date you. Not every guy has a chance like that." Asuna reasoned out.

"But if Secchan really feels something for me, then why is she engaged to Tsukoyomi-san?"

Asuna rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You should have asked Setsuna-san by yourself. But one thing I assure you, it's not out of love."

"But---

"Okay, I'm done! Let's go!"

Negi's excited childlike voice interrupted them from their conversation as they both turned their attention to him. They hadn't told Negi about their covert plan, only the one where they will be going to a triple date.

"Eh, Konoka-san you sure you all right?" Negi squinted towards her, his face showing a worried look. Negi had already known about Konoka's earlier situation when he woke up and actually made a fuss about it, why nobody asked for his help since his magic can cure Konoka faster. But a little spanking and reasoning from Asuna had calmed him down.

"Hai Negi-kun. I'm all right. See, I even look lovelier today." Konoka smiled sweetly at Negi and blew him a kiss, causing the latter to blush furiously.

" Negi, you're too young for that. And Konoka is already taken, so, stop hallucinating there." Asuna growled, sending Negi one of her glares.

"Ehhh, what's taken?" Negi asked innocently but squeaked loudly when his eyes met Asuna's glare.

"There there Asuna, don't be so jealous—"

"Who the heck are you saying is jealous?!" Asuna's veins became visible on her neck as the orange haired herself was flushing up to her toes.

"You of course!" Konoka shot back instantly, half laughing half teasing. This atmosphere kinda relieved her of her worries.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I---

"You two please stop it!" Negi cut Asuna off, flailing his arms wildly in protest, courageous enough to stand up against the two girls." Aren't they waiting for us already? Besides, I feel hungry now." To support his statement, his stomach rumbled that caused a hefty of laughter from the two.

"Ahh right. Satoe-kun is already waiting outside." Konoka uttered but wanting to tease Asuna a little bit more, warned Negi." But I tell you Negi-kun, don't look at other girls because you know how mad Asuna will get."

"Konoka!"

"Good morning Satoe-kun. I hope you we didn't have you waiting for long."

"Ah, Konoka-san. Good morning too. It's not really a long wait, I'm glad you accepted my request for a date." Satoe smiled gratefully at her, with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. He then looked at Asuna and Negi questioningly.

"I'm glad. By the way, Satoe-kun, these are my friends, the ones I talked to you about. This is Asuna." Konoka pointed Asuna.

"Nice to meet you Satoe-kun." Asuna held out her hand towards Satoe and they shook hands.

"And this one is Negi-kun. He's my teacher as well." Konoka added.

Satoe looked incredulously at Negi as if she was telling a joke. "Y-your teacher?"

"Yes, our teacher. Seemed odd, right?"

" Yeah, I could not believe it. Sorry for my rudeness Negi-kun. I hope I did not offend you." Satoe smiled apologetically and held out his hand.

"No, it's nothing. I'm already used to it." Negi smiled back and accepted Satoe's hand.

They were getting ready to head off to where Setsuna and Tsukoyomi had been waiting when Satoe suddenly asked Konoka.

"Uh-m Konoka-san, is that girl last night going to be with us today?"

Konoka tried hard not to laugh as she looked at Satoe's worrying face." Yes, she's going to be with us but not as my bodyguard. She has her own date as well. And I apologize for what happened last night, Secchan was just doing her job."

"No, it's fine. She looked kinda scary though." Satoe admitted, blushing at his own words.

"I could sympathize with you Satoe-kun." Asuna butted in, "Setsuna's like that to all the boys who are approaching Konoka. That's why nobody had ever dated Konoka except you."

Satoe stared at Asuna with a shocked expression, before his face blushing face turned a shade darker. "Really?"

Konoka grabbed Satoe's hands and said."Don't listen to her Satoe-kun. She's just over exaggerating. I had my omiami before--"

Asuna laughed. "Over exaggerating huh? I was talking about a real date, not the ones set up by your grandfather! "

"Mou Asuna, you don't have to tell Satoe-kun that." Konoka pouted, plainly embarrassed by Asuna's unstoppable mouth. She pulled Satoe, who was clearly pleased by what he had heard, with her and walked ahead of Asuna and Negi.

"Oi Negi,c'mon! We're being left behind!"

"Asuna-san, I don't understand, what were they talking about? Why, what happened last night? You didn't tell me anything."

"I'll explain to you later. Walk faster!"

A/N: chapter finished. Good Luck on me for the next chapter. I hope I could pull it off . Kinda !

I don't know what to use, triple date or group date. By the way, Satoe didn't question why Asuna was dating a teacher who was younger than her. He just didn't

Thanks for those who have reviewed as well yesterday..I'm so happy..^^

Demon Cat08

LoneWolfx03

Takahashi-san-Did you receive my pm?^^'

raiet


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long update. My bro was always using my laptop and I can't do anything about __TT. I wouldn't want a spank you know.

Warning: Cheezy chap. this gave me goosebumps.^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Though I own Satoe?LOL

Setsuna stared blankly at the crashing waves hitting the seashore, letting the damp breeze of air touch her skin. She could not face her Ojou-sama for now, she needed time to gather up her courage. She left Asuna alone to take care of Konoka and Asuna would surely confront her about it. Maybe by now, Asuna had already known about what happened last night but it would only be limited to Konoka's own account. Augh, it seemed that she would be bombarded with so many questions later. She needed to embrace herself the next time they meet. She started to walk alongside the shore with unsteady pace. But most importantly, she needed to be calm and collective in front of her Ojou-sama.

She did something unforgivable, despicable even, that she feared Konoka would know sooner or later. She would surely be hated for it. But it was something that she didn't regret at all, she was feeling the exact opposite of it, it was something that she would treasure for the rest of her life. Konoka's silky soft hair that her hand had touched, her lips that tasted like that of wine--intoxicating, her lithe curvy body that had molded into her own, how could she regret it? True, it wouldn't go away in her mind and it's making her feel shameful and dirty. She picked up a small stone lying near her feet and threw it as far as she could. After the incident, she had erased Konoka's memories for she would surely remember what happened if she woke up in the morning. But it was only temporary, she didn't know when the spell would wear off. She needed to do something before that time comes.

"Oh, someone's in deep thinking here."

A mocking but sweet voice snapped Setsuna out of her own lost world. She turned around and found Tsukoyomi smiling at her. Setsuna decided to go to where she had found Konoka together with some guy last night, although the memory was unpleasant to her, the place was surely a nice one, without bothersome people around and not to mention that she and Konoka had reconciled here. That's why she was surprised to see Tsukoyomi here. It was pretty secluded. Thinking about it, she had completely forgotten about her. She hadn't talked to her since yesterday. She stayed rooted on the ground as Tsukoyomi walked towards her. Tsukoyomi was indeed beautiful, a true stand out from other girls, but she could not bring herself to love her try as she could. Only one person occupied her heart and she doubt anyone could replace her.

"It took me long enough to find you here, can't I have at least a kiss?"

Tsukoyomi wrapped her hands around her neck and waited for Setsuna to kiss her. Thinking that it was only a peck on the cheeks as it was the only thing that had ever happened to them (Tsukoyomi's flirtation not included), Setsuna obliged. She's her fiancé anyway; she needed to act like one. She leaned towards Tsukoyomi and aimed for her cheeks when Tsukoyomi suddenly tilted her head and met her lips with her own.

'_What the fuck? Why so sudden—' _

Setsuna immediately backed out after the short interaction of their lips that made Tsukoyomi to pout. Setsuna eyes widened in shock. She knew it was bound to happen soon but this soon…and after tasting her Ojou-sama's lips last night…she didn't know how to react. Though there's one thing that she's sure about, Tsukoyomi's kiss couldn't make her tingle all over, excite her like how Konoka had made her feel. It should explain why a second didn't last between them even if it was unexpected on her part.

"Geez, Setsuna why are you acting so repulsed? It was only a kiss, what more if we do the real thing you know?"

A hard blush covered Setsuna's face upon hearing those words from Tsukoyomi_. 'EH, real thing!'_

She shook the idea away from her mind as she could not imagine doing it with Tsukoyomi. God, How was she going to live through with this?

"I'm sorry Tsukoyomi, I wasn't ready at all. I was just surprised." It was half-true after all.

Tsukoyomi laughed at her weak excuse. Whether she believed at her or not, she didn't care. She tilted her head back to look at the vast ocean in front of her.

" Don't tell you don't have any experience yet?" Setsuna felt a little uneasy at the question and didn't respond. A second passed and she felt a pair of hands clinging unto her arms. " Nevermind that, tell me what happened last night."

Setsuna stammered, she didn't know why but there's something behinds Tsukoyomi's voice that made the hairs at her back stand up. "W-why would you be interested?"

"Hmmm? I just have the feeling that something happened last night. Care to tell me about it?"

Setsuna was getting more and more uncomfortable at the turn of their conversation. Hell, why did Tsukoyomi have to bring it up? "N-no, really. It was just your feeling, nothing happened. I found Ojou-sama and accompanied her back to the hotel. A normal thing for a bodyguard to do."

"YOU LIAR"

Setsuna stiffened, her face becoming pale, utterly stunned when Tsukoyomi uttered those words but what struck her more was when the latter's hot breath fanned her ears and whispered darkly, "Let's just say I saw everything. All of it."

Sensing her reaction, Tsukoyomi let go of her arms and laughed maniacally. "Hmm. I never thought you could do something like that Setsuna. To think that you were supposed to protect her and I'm your FIANCEE. You even tried to lie to me. Now what would the dean think when I tell him that?"

Setsuna didn't hear all of it but she knew what Tsukoyomi was talking about. _'Did she follow me last night?'_

There were too many worries in her burden right now that she could not afford Tsukoyomi to add up to the list. Setsuna trembled and look with Tsukoyomi with pleading eyes. "L-let me explain---'

"You have the hots for her right, Setsuna?" Tsukoyomi brushed her off with that question, her eyes squinting with rage. This was the first time she had seen this side of Tsukoyomi.

"Tsukoyomi plea---

"Don't try to deny it. I already knew it from the start." Tsukoyomi walked towards her wearing a sardonic expression and before Setsuna knew it, a stinging hand connected to her face, "You disgust me. But pity for you, she would never feel the same way as you do."

Setsuna hold unto her reddening face and looked down, knowing full well that everything Tsukoyomi had said was true and she would only sound like a pathetic bitch if she tried to deny it." I already know that. I already know…"

"Then stop daydreaming! Don't be closer to her than what should be necessary! You're her bodyguard, aren't you? You should not have romantic feelings towards her! Konoka Ojou-sama would someday marry a man who is worth of her love and who have the same---'

"Stop it! I get it! I said I already know!" Setsuna fell down on her knees and her body shook hard, tears cascading down from her cheeks, soaking the sand just like the waves. She could not take it anymore, Tsukoyomi was creating a havoc in her systems that she blurted out what she was hiding inside of her, deep within her heart. "But I love her! I love her very much! She's everything I've got…This feeling, it wouldn't go away…Try as I might…" She croaked. "I-I LOVE her…."

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Tsukoyomi spoke.

"She's the reason why you agreed to this engagement right?"

"Yo Setsuna-san, Tsukoyomi-san." Asuna waved out at the two couple? sitting at the table with an umbrella hovering above their heads for shade outside a café. Setsuna immediately stood up and smiled apologetically at her while Tsukoyomi remained seated with a smile plastered on her lips.

Asuna dragged Negi with her and went towards the waiting couple as the other two behind her followed suit. She noticed how Setsuna's feature darkened in a moment upon looking at the direction of Konoka and Satoe. Why would she not be? Konoka was clinging to Satoe's arm like a Koala and she hadn't told her whose Konoka's date would be beforehand. But Setsuna had managed to hide it immediately as if it never crossed her face. It made her doubt if it did happen or she was just hallucinating that it crossed Setsuna's face.

"Good morning Asuna-san, Negi-sensei." Setsuna greeted them first and Tsukoyomi followed short after, while remained seated on her seat. Asuna and Negi returned the greeting and sat on the other remaining chairs.

"Hi, Secchan."

Asuna rolled her eyes as Konoka was way overly smiling too brightly. _'Jeez Konoka, act naturally!'_

""Uhm, by the way, this is Satoe-kun. Since I haven't had the chance to introduce you two with each other last night. "

Contrary to what Asuna had been expecting of Setsuna's reaction, there wasn't any hostile vibe coming out from the swordswoman as she bowed apologetically to Satoe. "You were the guy last night? I'm really for being so rude to you. I hope you forgive me."

Satoe was startled for a bit but managed to give out a reply, "No, it's nothing. Konoka-san explained everything to me."

Asuna scrutinized Setsuna's expression one more time but she found nothing that suggest of neither displeasure nor jealousy. A poker face. _"Gah! Come on Setsuna-san, Konoka is having a date with someone! Show some emotion!"_

Setsuna looked down on Tsukoyomi and introduced her. " Satoe-kun, this is Tsukoyomi. My fiancée."

'_What the fuck Setsuna! Why are you saying that!'_

Satoe wore a startled expression for the second time but didn't ask anything.

"Glad to meet you Tsukoyomi-san."

Tsukoyomi winked at him as her reply that made the poor boy blush.

"Uhm, Ojou-sama, please take a seat. And you too Satoe-kun." Setsuna ushered the two vacant sets at them.

Konoka sat down but before her bottom touched the seat she complained, "Geez Secchan, you always forget to call me Kono-chan."

"Sorry Kono-chan. Out of habit, I guess."

"You always say that too."

"Asuna-san, I want to eat now." Negi leaned closer to the red-head who was busy watching the two that she didn't heard him.

"Asuna-san"

This time, Negi leaned even more closely that his breath tickled Asuna's ears and she instantly backed away. "Geez Negi, you don't have to do that!"

"DO what?" Negi was practically confused, innocent as he was.

Asuna squeezed her eyes shut and to calm her herself. _'Damn with this Negi brat.'_

"Don't go in whisper---

Asuna stopped short and motioned for Negi to keep quiet when she heard Setsuna spoke.

"Kono-chan?"

'There she goes again. Asuna already knew what Setsuna was going to say. Setsuna was looking at Konoka with a serious and sincere expression on her face.

"Huh, Seccchan?"

But before Setsuna could respond, Asuna butted in." Setsuna-san if you are going to apologize, then save it for later. Let's just enjoy for today. Besides, this Negi brat here is whining for food."

Negi gave Asuna with WHY-DO-YOU-HAVE-TO-SAY-THAT look but the orange-haired just smirked at him.

"But---

"She's right Secchan, you have said it many times when Asuna called you."

"But---

"They are right Setsuna. You should listen to them especially to Konoka Ojou-sama." Tsukoyomi was putting a strayed strand of hair behind Setsuna's ear as she talked.

Setsuna eyes locked with her for a while before she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Asuna was dumbfounded. _'What was that just now?"_

When the orange-haired looked at Konoka, the heiress seemed to be not affected by it._ 'Good going there Konoka.'_

"Uh, I'll go call the waiter." Satoe volunteered as he raised his hand."Waiter!"

In a matter of seconds, a young waiter appeared in their table. He took all of their orders before he left. Wanting to put their plans into action now, Asuna talked to Satoe.

'Satoe-kun, you've just met Konoka last time right? So what is it that you had liked about her? I mean, Come on, there's so many beautiful girls around here and you're obviously good-looking."

"Wow, Asuna-san that was a long one." Tsukoyomi commented as she wrapped her arms around Setsunas and leaned her head on the swordswoman's shoulder.

'_Gah, what do you think you are doing Tsukoyomi-san? It's PDA, PDA!" _Asuna wanted to scream but she knew she was just exaggerating. It's just perfectly normal but she didn't want her friend to see this. Setsuna even looked like that she didn't mind at all. _'Is she enjoying it?'_

Asuna's attention went back to Satoe when the boy replied, a blush spreading on his face. Actually, Satoe was not bad. He and Konoka looked well together. Ah, maybe he'd had a chance if Konoka didn't love Setsuna. "I'm not a pervert or anything but when I saw Konoka-san surfaced for the first time on the water, I thought I found a sea goddess."

"Whoah!" Asuna and Negi both said in unison. Konoka was blushing madly, Tsukoyomi was giggling at Setsuna's shoulder while Setsuna raised an eyebrow though her eyes weren't giving anything away yet.

"Hey, here comes our food!" Negi excitedly said the waiter was approaching them with the foods they have ordered.

* * *

A/N: I'm making this more and more complicated.^^'. Haven't explained yet what really happened between Setsuna and Konoka. Then, there's the conversation between Setsuna and Tsukoyomi. Aish.

Again, thank to those who reviewed!:e..You kept me writing this story even if I feel like giving it up sometimes.

LoneWolfx03-keke..It actually worked on me..^^'....Last chap was quick because ideas seemed to flow into my mind but right now...TT__TT

DemonCat08- waah, I'm sorry to disappoint you with this chapter. Ah, she's not giving Satoe a scary GLARE. and Satoe here was kind:OOo.

Takahashi-san- Aiyeh..I'm thinking if Satoe should learn the truth or not. ..I'll think about it. Should I make him act horrible on the next chapter?.TT__TT

Secci-Gomen, gomen..It's been a long update. TT____TT. ..I'm trying to connect everything from the last chapters. But it seemed, it's getting more __TT

Dana Kishimoto- waah, I've been thinking about chap 2! Should I write a flashback of it or just a summary? I've put some details of it on this chap..keke


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: yay! Another chap! I'm really sorry about the flashbacks I promised, it wasn't included here. I never thought that their date arc(lol) would be this long. TT_TT

But I assure you guys, in the upcoming chapters it would surely be there. Haha.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima. LOL. I would not be cracking my head up writing this fic if I did.

* * *

Konoka had ordered smoked fished languini, Satoe with Rotisserie Chicken with Caesar Salad, Setsuna with grilled pork steak, Tsukoyomi had only ordered Bold Safari Blend coffee (that made the others wonder but didn't say anyting), Asuna went with baby back ribs and Negi with Boneless chicken sizzler. Their drinks would be given to them later except for Tsukoyomi who ordered separately.

"How about cakes? Should not we order some too?" Negi's voice filled the rather quiet atmosphere after all the foods were set in their table.

"Geez Negi, we'll order them after we're done with all of these." Asuna referred to all the foods with her pointed lips.

"Yah, she's right Negi-kun." Konoka giggled. "You can order as much cake as you want later. This is my treat."

Satoe who was listening in the conversation exclaimed. "No! I won't let you Konoka-san! I will pay for the bill. I was the one who asked you out."

" No, I will pay." Setsuna unexpectedly said, earning a few stares from the other occupants of the table, and met Satoe's eyes with a sugary smile.

"Right, Satoe-kun? Hope you would not mind."

Satoe stared back at Setsuna with a firm look on his face. Both of them held a long eye battle, with Satoe slowly losing it until Asuna stepped between the two.

" Hey, why are you guys fighting over who's going to pay for the bill? You guys with your bloated male ego!"Asuna said flustered." Just let this Negi brat pay the bill! He's the one who has a work here amongst us!"

Silence filled the table before Konoka and Tsukoyomi broke out laughing. Satoe joined in as well while Setsuna stared at Asuna with a clearly embarrassed and shocked expression. Asuna smirked to herself upon seeing Setsuna's reaction.

"That was so mean Asuna-san!"

Hey Asuna-san, what was that you saying about me having bloated male ego?"

Both Negi and Setsuna spoke at the same time that Asuna just covered her ears and whistled nonchalantly.

"It's settled then. Negi will pay for the bill. A good teacher will always look out for his students. Can we all eat now?"

"Hey Asuna-"

"Stop fuming already Setsuna. Between us, you're the male. So Asuna is right." Tsukoyomi had silenced Setsuna by shoving a cut of steak on Setsuna's mouth.

Once again, Setsuna listened to Tsukoyomi while chewing the meat in her mouth. "Ugh, fine."

Asuna couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'What the fuck is really going on here!'_

She can't believe that it was really Setsuna. It seemed likeSetsuna was quite comfortable with Tsukoyomi today. Now that she did get along well with Konoka, had her relationship with Tsukoyomi gotten better as well?

Looking at Setsuna now, she also noticed that she had a different dish than Konoka. A first time. Normally, Setsuna would wait until Konoka had said her orders before she would order herself.

But Konoka seemed to be not minding it at all. She was smiling all along. Maybe she was the one overdoing things for Konoka and Setsuna. Gah, why was she the one worrying for those two?

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said in unison except for Asuna who was just snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh- itadakimasu!"

"Are you alright Asuna?" Konoka looked worriedly at Asuna. "You seemed out of it."

Asuna rolled her eyes. She should be the asking Konoka about it. "Nothing's wrong. Should not you be giving your attention to Satoe-kun? Don't mind me. I have Negi brat here." Asuna grinned and pinched Negi's cheek which was puffing because it was full of food.

"Geez, here I think that you are a gentleman. Don't stuff your mouth like there's no tomorrow!"

Negi blushed as he could not argue back. He choked a little and slowed down eating.

Konoka shook her head with an amused look on her face. She turned to Satoe and asked before putting the languini gracefully in her mouth. "Aren't they sweet?"

"It seemed like it." Satoe grinned at her and stared at her face longer than necessary.

Konoka became self-conscious and asked. "Is there something on my face?"

'Actually, yes." Satoe replied. He put down the fork he was holding, got a napkin and wiped away the sauce that smeared near Konoka's mouth.

"Oh" Konoka muttered as her face flared hot.

Asuna gave Satoe a thumbs up mentally as Setsuna paused from putting her own food into her mouth. But it was only short lived when Tsukoyomi spoke.

" If you're not going to eat it Setsuna, may I have the honor?" Tsukoyomi opened her mouth and to Asuna's amazement, Setsuna fed the steak to Tsukoyomi. She then stared at Konoka who was also momentarily stunned. And to to Asuna's ever growing amazement since this morning, Konoka started to twirl the languini around her fork and offered it to Satoe. " Wanna try this?"

"Oh, thanks" Satoe quickly replied before adding. "Haven't tried that one yet."

Satoe's mouth caved around the languini without hesitation and it was gone in a blink of an eye.

" Hmm, nice." Satoe commented after savoring the food that made Asuna winced this time. Wasn't it indirect kissing? Konoka haven't had her first kiss yet, not that she knew. _ 'Ugh'_

It seemed it did a great job of getting some reaction from Setsuna as the swordswoman's lips formed a curt line while slicing her steak.

"Do you want to try this one Konoka-san?" Satoe sliced a small portion of the chicken on his plate and offered it to Konoka.

Setsuna cleared her throat out of the blue and said. "Tsukoyomi, can I drink that?" Setsuna pointed at Tsukoyomi's drink. Tsukoyomi handed it to her with an amused expression written on her face. "Don't drink it all."

Just as Setsuna's lips touched the straw and Konoka's mouth bite the chicken, their eyes met for a brief second that Asuna caught. She wanted to giggle but she stopped herself. That has to suggest something. Oh well, she'll just take a break from watching those two for a while and need to concentrate on her food as she was still the only one who hadn't touched her dish._ 'Hmmm, and it actually smells nice.'_

She looked over to Negi and smiled. He really looked cute when he's not being so formal at all. Going to this resort brought back the childish part of Negi which he wasn't showing when at school.

"Huh? Asuna-san? Is something wrong?"

Asuna, for the nth time today, blushed as Negi's eyes looked straight into her own. _Thump, thump_. She didn't know that she was staring at Negi for long. She immediately switched to her stern look to hide her embarrassment, even if her heart was beating crazily." Yes! There's something wrong here and it's you!"

Then she stabbed her fork on the chicken and hastily put it in her mouth. "Don't try talking to me, I'm eating!"

Negi just stared at her, clueless at what she was saying. "You act weird today Asuna-san."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

After the group finished eating the main dishes and the drinks already settled on their table, they ordered another set but this time it was all desserts. They continued talking during the time.

They grilled Satoe with questions and this time Negi joined as well. Tsukoyomi was busy occupying Setsuna's attention that the swordswoman seldom talked to Satoe.

But from time to time, Asuna would catch Setsuna's gaze slipping towards Konoka. A discreet and sneaky look they say but not good enough to escape from Asuna's keen eyes. Negi paid all the bills without complaints for he knew what would be the consequences if he did so.

"Asuna, you and Negi-kun have gone to every nook of this resort right?" Konoka asked as they were walking along some shops. The resort was so big and wide with so many buildings and establishments that it would pass a city.

"Yes, that's right." Asuna nodded arrogantly, her lips making a wide grin.

"What about you take us around showing the place? Satoe just arrived here yesterday too but unlike you guys, he wasn't able to really take a good look at the place and me as well."

"That's a good idea." Negi agreed.

"How about you Setsuna-san and Tsukoyomi-san?" Asuna asked the two couple behind her.

"Fine with me." Tsukoyomi replied. "How about you Setsuna?"

" I think I'll go too. Nothing much to do anyways."

"And don't forget that you need to look after Konoka-Ojousama." Tsukoyomi reminded her before intertwining her hands with Setsuna's much to Konoka's annoyance, Asuna bet.

"Don't worry about me Tsukoyomi-san, Satoe could perfectly take care of me."

Asuna could see a small pout protruding from Konoka's lips. _'Ha ha, bet she's sulking that Tsukoyomi-san had to point it out to Setsuna-san and not to mention their intertwined hands.'_

"Sure he can." Setsuna replied back, whether it was sarcastic or not only Tsukoyomi knew as she was smiling a knowing smile.

"So our next stop would be to a movie theater!" Asuna pumped her fist in the air to divert their attention away from the earlier conversation.

Konoka squealed excitedly and hugged Satoe who was clearly enjoying it. Tsukoyomi leaned again into Setsuna's shoulder but this time, wrapped around her hands around Setsuna's waist while Setsuna put her hands on top of Tsukoyomi's while Negi jumped around like a child.

'_What is this, a battle of making each other more jealous?' _Asuna shook her head in amusement as her two friends were giving their all out attention to their respective dates. And they hadn't had talked a lot too considering they had already reconciled last night. _'Wonder who would yield out faster.'_

_

* * *

_

"Satoe-kun"

Setsuna called over Satoe who was about to step inside the movie theater.

Satoe, as well as Konoka who was beside him halted their steps as soon as they heard Setsuna's voice.

"What is it Setsuna-san?"

"Don't do anything stupid to Kono-chan when you get there inside."

Tsukoyomi leaned into Setsuna's ears and whispered something that made Setsuna wince.

"Please" the swordswoman added with a rather forceful smile now.

Crimson red spread over Satoe's face as soon as he realized what Setsuna was talking about while a pinkish color dominated Konoka's cheeks.

"But I think Satoe-kun won't take advantage of Konoka Ojou-sama. He's a real gentleman like Negi-kun. " Tsukoyomi piped in, grinning widely at Setsuna who seemed to grow quite uncomfortable.

"I'm just concerned with Ojou-sama's welfare."

"It's because you are always _'concerned'_ of her _'welfare'_ that she didn't get any boyfriend." Asuna teased, making Setsuna blush.

"Mou, Asuna it's not Secchan's fault. " Konoka defended Setsuna. "And why did the conversation turned out like this? We should just go inside and watch the movie."

" Konoka-san's right." Negi agreed and grabbed Asuna's hand and ran inside.

"Hey Negi, don't run!" Asuna yelled as Negi wouldn't let go of her hand and kept dragging her. He could really be strong if he wanted to.

"Geez, Asuna you should be talking to yourself too. And yelling isn't allowed inside." Konoka chuckled.

"Guess we'll go after them." Satoe said and ushered for Konoka to go ahead.

Tsukoyomi and Setsuna followed suit, with Setsuna's eyes bored on Konoka's back.

"Aaaah!" Konoka, along with some people, mostly girls screamed in terror as the scary face of Sadako showed up in the screen. They had chosen a horror movie to watch. To be more precise, Konoka did the picking and yet she was the one screaming and burying her face in Satoe's chest. Asuna wondered if Setsuna could concentrate with the movie since she could not see her face.

The seat arrangement?

Starting from the right side. Asuna, Negi, Satoe, Konoka, Setsuna and Tsukoyomi. It seemed Setsuna's warning to Satoe wasn't necessary at all since they all ended up in one line and with Setsuna beside Konoka. Satoe would not dare to do anything with Setsuna 1 seat away from him.

'_This is going to be boring.'_ Asuna yawned. She leaned at the headrest of her seat when she noticed Negi eyes fixed on the screen, engrossed by the movie.

'_Geez, brats these days.'_

She closed her eyes and decided to take a nap since she could tune out the noise that's vibrating around the theater room.

* * *

Konoka screamed again at the scene unfolding at the big screen and she accidentally held unto Setsuna's hand which was resting on the armrest.

She felt Setsuna's hands stiffened at her touch and she immediately let it go. It felt warm to her hands despite the cold atmosphere around the theater. This must be the reason why Tsukoyomi was always holding Setsuna's hands.

"I'm sorry Secchan." Konoka whispered, afraid that Tsukoyomi might hear her. Earlier, she could not help but notice that Tsukoyomi was running her fingers on Setsuna's left arms. Sometimes, Tsukoyomi would whisper something on Setsuna's ears that Setsuna would whisper something back. But it seemed that the girl was sleeping on Setsuna's shoulder now. She felt relieved about it but at the same time it made her heart ached. She used to do that to Setsuna too.

Setsuna didn't say anything that made Konoka worry but to her utter surprise and joy, Setsuna took her hand and held it. They stayed quite like that throughout the movie. Konoka stopped screaming to Satoe's disappointment as she was tightening her grip on Setsuna's hand whenever something on the screen frightened her.

* * *

"Aiyeh, that was a good movie." Asuna stretched her hands as they were getting out of the theater.

"What good movie?" Negi said in a mocked voice. "You were sleeping the whole time. Don't lie."

"Awawa!"

Asuna hit Negi in a flash, giving the child teacher a good amount of lump on his head.

"That should give you a lesson." Asuna hissed at Negi who was looking at her with teary-eyed expression.

"Asuna-san is really violent." Setsuna commented laughing." Good thing Negi-sensei is uh- a tough boy."

Asuna snorted and continued walking, with Negi lagging behind her.

* * *

" There's one thing that I wanted to ask you about Konoka-san." Satoe was grinning at Konoka.

Konoka looked at Satoe with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why did you choose a horror movie if you are afraid of it?"

"Oh that?" A tinge of pink graced Konoka's cheeks. "I thought that it would be actually fun. Ehehe"

Konoka then took a slight glance towards Setsuna with a smile on her lips before wrapping her arms around Satoe's arm. " Asuna, where should we go next?"

Asuna thought for a moment then exclaimed. "We'll go to the park!"

"It doesn't surprise me that there's a park here." Satoe laughed.

* * *

"Oh hey, there's an ice cream shop there!" Negi excitedly said. This brat never ran out of excitement.

"Let's go buy some." Tsukoyomi suggested."I and Setsuna will buy for us."

Tsukoyomi and Setsuna went to the shop while the other waited. When the two appeared again, Asuna's jaw dropped. "Why did you only bring 3 cups of ice cream! 2 persons will share on just 1 ice cream?"

"Uh- Tsukoyomi was the one who decided for this." Setsuna explained." Besides, can't you see? It's big enough to be shared by two persons. So here you go." Setsuna handed the two ice creams she was holding to Asuna and Konoka.

"I'll just buy my own." Asuna said exasperated before shoving the ice ceam she was holding to Negi. She was about to go the shop when Tsukoyomi stopped her.

" What are you being shy about sharing it with Negi-kun Asuna-san? Does it mean you like him that much? Since it would look like that you are kissing him indirectly."

'_Gah! I also thought about that to Konoka and Satoe-kun! Is this karma?' _

Asuna was flustered."W-what are you talking about?" I'm not!"

She looked at Konoka and Satoe who excused themselves earlier and went farther away from their group and seemed to be talking about something before she complained. "Why does those two have 2 spoons and mine has only 1!"

"The shop ran out of spoons." Was the brief answer Setsuna said before showing Asuna her own ice cream. "We only have 1 spoon two."

"It's not fair." Asuna grumbled."You and Tsukoyomi are engaged while Negi and I aren't."

"Did you say something Asuna-san?"

"Nothing. I said I'm going to eat now." She said curtly. "But before that, I think we need to sit on a bench because it would be hard to put something in my mouth while walking."

She turned to Negi who was disinterested in the conversation as he was fully concentrated at the ice cream in his hand and snapped him out of his reverie. "Come on Negi, let's sit somewhere."

"I and Setsuna would just stay under that tree. It's more romantic that way." Tsukoyomi giggled before dragging Setsuna with her.

"Asuna-san, tell Ojou-sama that were not going anywhere for the time being." Setsuna said behind her back.

"Ugh, why do I have to do it."

But even if she said it, she still went over to Konoka and Satoe and did as she was asked.

* * *

Konoka and Satoe was busy talking with the ice cream between them. Konoka seemed to be enjoying her time with Satoe but her eyes would sometimes wander to Setsuna and Tsukoyomi's direction. She would smile weakly before diverting back her gaze to the oblivious Satoe. A pang of jealousy would engulf her heart at the sight of Setsuna feeding Tsukoyomi the ice cream before scooping for herself and bringing it to her mouth.

Unknown to her, Setsuna and Tsukoyomi would also look in her direction. Tsukoyomi was wearing an amused look on her face while Setsuna's expression was scrunched into a frown. They would both look away at the same time and Tsukoyomi would ask for another scoop of ice cream.

Asuna and Negi were both lost in their own world. Asuna was actually having fun in teasing Negi with the ice cream. Since she was the older one, she took the liberty of holding the spoon for the both of them. When it was Negi's turn to eat the ice cream, sometimes, Asuna would suddenly drew back her hand holding the spoon leaving Negi to eat thin air leaving him frustrated. It went on for a while until there's no more left on the cup.

30 minutes have gone by (Lol 30 minutes just by eating ice cream. Well, they were having a chitchat so I guess it's reasonable, not to mention they rested for a while. Keke) when they decided to continue on their tour with Asuna and Negi as their guide. It was a bit awkward to them as people eventually looked at their way wherever they went to. Girls are giggling at the sight of Negi and Satoe and some others would even dare to ask for a picture while the boys were contented to stay at bay in admiring the beauties that passed them by or rather afraid to approach the three girls as Setsuna was giving an icy glare at them at the back.

Mutterings could be heard why a tall dark haired beauty was sucked up to a girl obviously shorter than her. But they could not deny the fact that the shorter girl looked really cool and exuded an intimidating aura around her that even they could feel. As for the brown-haired girl, they could not have a single chance even if they tried asking her out. What's with the handsome guy beside her? The orange-haired girl was occupied with arguing over something with a boy smaller than her though it seemed that they really got along well.

It was already late in the afternoon when they decided to call it a day.

Satoe, wanting to spend some more time with Konoka, gathered up his courage and asked his object of affection. " Konoka-san, would you mind if I ask you to come with me until dinner? That is, if it's okay with you."

Everyone around looked surprised at Satoe. Setsuna's eyes were twitching as she eyed Satoe warily. Konoka seemed startled herself and thought about it for a moment. She looked at Asuna who nodded and said." I don't see anything wrong with it. I'm sure Satoe would take care of you just fine."

Satoe smiled gratefully at Asuna but stiffened when Konoka asked for Setsuna's opinion.

"Secchan, is it okay with you?"

A minute or so had passed before Setsuna replied, with her eyes fixed on Satoe instead on Konoka. "As long as you don't bring her too far away from the hotel and Ojou-sama must be there before 10. Understood?"

Setsuna wasn't smiling anymore and had a serious look in her face that brought up the fear Satoe had felt that night. A befitting personality for a bodyguard. Asuna told him that Konoka was the only daughter of a wealthy businessman that's why a bodyguard was needed to protect her and it seemed they found the right man-err right girl for the job, however small Setsuna maybe for the profession she chose. Also, Setsuna was a childhood best friend of Konoka. One of the reasons of her being over-protective of Konoka. DON'T BE FOOLED BY A PERSON'S OUTER APPEARANCE. That's what he's going to keep in his mind from now on.

Satoe cleared his throat as he felt that his voice might croak if he didn't do it before he answered." Don't worry, I'll take care of Konoka-san and I'll bring her back before 10."

"Good." Setsuna coldly said. Asuna rolled her eyes and went closer to Setsuna before hitting her in the head.

"What are you wearing that serious expression on and glaring at Satoe-kun like you're going to skin him alive? Geez Setsuna-san, it's not like Satoe-kun would kidnap Konoka or something."

Konoka let out a small giggle at Asuna's remarks.

"Are you alright Setsuna-san?" Negi looked worriedly at Setsuna. "That must really hurt, coming from Asuna."

Asuna glared at him and he immediately shut his lips tight.

Setsuna laughed and nodded her head in agreement, ignoring the slight pain in her head."You're right Negi-sensei."

Setsuna turned her attention back to Satoe and was about to tell him something when Tsukoyomi suddenly whispered into her ear. Setsuna's expression couldn't be fathomed when she looked away from Satoe and bowed apologetically to Konoka. " I'm really sorry Kono-chan but we have to go now. Please don't do something rash that would get you into trouble."

Tsukoyomi grabbed Setsuna's hands and also took her leave. "I'm really sorry but we'll go ahead of you guys. Setsuna and I still have something to do."

"Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, we'll make our leave now." Setsuna said before she and Tsukoyomi disappeared from their sight.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Negi asked, confused at the sudden departure of the two.

Asuna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. And she didn't even apologize to Satoe-kun."

Satoe smiled half heartedly. " It's okay. I perfectly understand why she acted like that."

Konoka smiled gratefully at Satoe but however hard she tried it, she could not stop a mark of disappointment from marring her flawless face when Setsuna left though it was only Asuna who noticed it.

"Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, where are you going after this?" Konoka asked.

Asuna sighed. There were so many things that were confusing her today but it would be best for her if she'll deal with it later. For now, she wanted a little sleep. She's getting really tired.

"Probably back to the hotel. I badly need a rest now. So yeah, uh, see you back this evening."

Konoka nodded. "Okay, Take care."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to those who still put up with my story especially to those who took their time to review. You made me happy. ^^

And also to those who put me in their story alerts and to the silent readers as well. Keke.

LonWolfx03-aj3j3..I don't know if there's some drama on this chapter…Gomen. But I hope it would suffice.^^'. Aiyeh, I'm thankful for the review so I'll try my best again on the next chapters.^^

Secchan-Ale- ! ^^. Don't worry, I have no plan to abandon this story.^^

Dana Kishimoto- waah! I'm really sorry! Flashbacks would be pushed to the next upcoming chapters because of some changes. ^^.LOL. evil. I feel sorry for Satoe but I think I'll make him realize that meddling with konosetsu will be like digging his own

Takahashi-san- haha. LOL. Yeah, poor Satoe-kun. But he'll be more poorer on the next chapters. Keke. I hope the reactions in this chapter is still okay. ^^'. I find it really hard when there's so may characters _TT

Demon-Cat08- Thanks! The next chappy was here! Keke. Nope, Tsukoyomi isn't a mage. Why Setsuna acted that way will be revealed on the next chapters. Keke. Weh, too many _TT


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. An 's kinda short but I put so much emotions in it…Enjoy reading..^^

* * *

Setsuna was mad that Satoe failed with his promise that she killed Satoe. Konoka was furious with Setsuna that she bought a gun and shot Setsuna with it then took her own life since she could not live without Setsuna.

1 year later

Asuna along with Negi stood at the gravestone of Konoka and Setsuna, each with a bitter smile on their lips.

While Tsukoyomi, she married someone else.

The End.

* * *

I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you at all..

Haha, Kidding.

I'll post the next chapter in a moment. The reason why it took me a long time to update was that I decided to finish all the chapters before I post something. I also wrote another story so..ehehehe

This story will be finished in 10 chapters. I'll just post the other ones next time. Maybe tomorrow? hehe

* * *

To those who reviewed for the last chapter…thanks a bunch!.*mwuaah*

LoneWolfx03 –something bad?...my gawd…I couldn't say, please read if you want to know...

HanagiLULZ –ahaha.. naruhina!..xD… though I'm a naruhina fan, I haven't made a story about them.I feel so bad..…By the way, I wasn't really following behind the manga..n.n

And no, I'm not going to whisk away Tsukoyomi like that... … Chapter 7 will uh explain some things?ahehe... I think I'll add another scene at the last chapter so that everything will be cleared here..awah

Takahashi-san – ahha..Setsuna is not really becoming Tsukoyomi's slave. Everything about them will be cleared up on chapter 7.. .keke

And about Satoe, I made him bad...waah….


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the real update. Hehe. Setsuna and Tsukoyomi's undisclosed conversation is here while what really happened on Konoka and Setsuna would be in chapter 9..ke?

Enjoy this boring chapter..n.n

* * *

"Geez Konoka! Is this the time are yo—'

Asuna stopped midsentence when Setsuna's face greeted her as soon as she had opened the door. She was expecting Konoka to be the one knocking on the door and she was about to give her friend a proper scolding for making her worry. Just how many minutes and it's already going to be 10. She was hoping that Setsuna wasn't back yet herself…

Which was just hoping in vain now…

Setsuna's brows were furrowed into a knit. Her reaction clearly told Asuna that she already knew that Konoka wasn't in her room neither in the hotel. Setsuna's face was just spelled with trouble.

"Setsuna-san! You're here!"

Asuna laughed awkwardly while Setsuna was looking at her straight-faced.

"Yeah, I'm here. Kono-chan isn't back yet?"

Asuna winced inwardly. It was more like a sentence than a question to her ears. Satoe was really getting himself into a _big_ trouble.

"Not yet. I tried calling her but it seemed that she did not bring her cellphone. Again."

Setsuna's eyes twitched at her response but then her usual calm face took over her face.

" Thank you Asuna-san. Guess I'll go find Ojou-sama now. And sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait Setsuna-san!"

Asuna called Setsuna back as the latter was already on the midway of the corridor. "You won't kill Satoe-kun right?"

Setsuna tilted her head to the side cracked a smile at her. "Of course I won't. Nothing close to that."

'_Nothing close to that!' _Asuna screamed mentally in her head.

"I'll go with you Setsuna-san!" Asuna blurted out. If Setsuna said she won't kill Satoe, then it would definitely mean that she would cripple him or something close to that if she found them. She's not certain if Setsuna would restrain herself even if Konoka was there.

Setsuna laughed at her. "I know what you're thinking Asuna-san. Need not to worry, I would not do something horrible in front of Kono-chan. Besides, you don't look too well to go with me."

Asuna sighed in relief. Actually, she preferred to stay in her room. She still felt tired after all what had happened all day.

"You said that Setsuna-san. By the way, can we have a talk after you bring Konoka here?"

Setsuna looked a bit hesitant but then nodded her head. "Sure."

* * *

Asuna leaned on the doorframe and thought things back. She wasn't really sure if their plan for today was a success.

Was there even a point in doing all of that?

True, Setsuna was showing some reactions all throughout their _'date' _but she was acting rather strange.

There's also the problem of Konoka and Satoe. Actually, she's thinking that it's better that those two encountered some problems rather than them completely losing track of the time.

If the former was the case, she hoped that God would save Satoe but if the latter was the case, then God _should_ save Satoe.

Setsuna would surely skin him alive for not keeping his promise, just like the typical Setsuna but the swordswoman had just told her that she's not going to do something horrible to Satoe in front of her beloved Ojou-sama.

Wait.

'_Didn't she say she wouldn't do something horrible in_** fron**_**t**__ of Konoka?'_

If she were to analyze the sentence, it could very well mean that…

'_Gah! Setsuna-san you dumdhead!' _

_

* * *

_

Setsuna's anger was swelling up inside of her.

She already found Konoka and Satoe not less than 10 minutes earlier but she decided not to show herself to them as Konoka was clearly enjoying her company with Satoe.

Setsuna didn't want to be the reason for that smile to fade away so even if it's against her will, she stayed away from their sight and thought of waiting for them until Satoe took Konoka back to the hotel.

How stupid of her to think that Satoe was serious about Konoka. She was even considering of not going to interfere with their budding relationship however hard it would be for her as Konoka's happiness was her highest priority.

But now, looking at the guy not a few meters away from her made her eyes dim. She clenched her arms tight as Satoe was kissing another girl outside a darkened alley.

Satoe had excused himself from Konoka to buy some soda from a grocery store one turn away from their spot. Setsuna was not really planning to follow Satoe as she didn't want to leave Konoka alone but there's something that compelled her to do so.

Besides, Konoka wasn't really alone, there were few people who also enjoyed the evening breeze while admiring the beauty of the beach illuminated by the light of the moon.

Satoe must be lucky that she didn't bring Yuunagi along.

Eventhough it was not really Satoe who initiated the kiss, he should have not caved in to the girl's advances.

When Satoe entered the grocery store, the girl was clearly into him. The bitch flirted with him and when Satoe went out of the store after he bought what he needed, the girl followed him and pulled him to the alley to do what they were doing right now.

And to think that Satoe was not even showing any sign of resistance even while they were still inside the store. How she hated his guts.

Setsuna leaned behind the tree where she was hiding from to calm herself. She wanted to strangle the guy and feel the joy of seeing his last breath escape from his mouth but she held herself. Konoka wouldn't like it besides she didn't want to stain her hands with a worthless person like Satoe.

Setsuna let a few minutes pass before getting herself out from where she was hiding from. Only the girl was left behind staring dreamily at what seemed to be where Satoe had gone off to. Still a little pissed at Satoe's cheating on Konoka, Setsuna walked over to the girl and whispered close to her.

"That guy you just kissed has kissed an old lady way before you. Better scrub your mouth thoroughly when you get home if you don't want that scent of woman to stick on you too. He doesn't really chooses whom to fling with, he even makes out with an old guy so if I were you better avoid him next time."

The girl went white with her words and Setsuna smiled smugly to herself as she went to where Konoka and some guy whose name wasn't even worth mentioning were.

* * *

"Secchan, stop it!"

Konoka could not stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks as she was trying to get Setsuna off Satoe who was pinned helplessly to the ground. Blood was literally dripping from Satoe's mouth as Setsuna's hands were connecting to his face.

She just closed her eyes for a second and when she opened it, she was horrified to see Setsuna grabbing up a stunned Satoe by the collar before throwing him to the ground. Setsuna kicked him furiously in his body before straddling him and giving him good punches on the face.

Her brain was finding it hard to process what was going on but one thing she was sure of was that Setsuna was doing something unreasonable and it was quite stirring a commotion. A few of the people panicked and started to run away. Some just stared at them not wanting to interfere with the fight.

Why would Setsuna pick a fight with Satoe?

This wasn't really like her.

Was it because it was already past 10?

Actually she purposely didn't remind Satoe of his promise to Setsuna as the boy had obviously forgotten about it to see if Setsuna would come for her. But she didn't think for Setsuna to go to such lengths. She's taking this way too seriously.

Konoka cried harder as Setsuna seemed to ignore her pleas. Setsuna continued to batter Satoe's handsome face. Satoe could not strike back as he was busy protecting his face from Setsuna's assaults. His body was weak after he was banged up against the ground and that was all he could do.

Konoka's anger took over her.

She could not stand Satoe being beaten by Setsuna with such a puny reason. She lifted her arm and slapped Setsuna hard on the face. "Secchan I said stop it!"(Setsuna was slapped 2x in a )

Setsuna abruptly stopped at her words and stayed still.

Thinking that as her chance, Konoka immediately pushed Setsuna away from Satoe and cradled his head in her lap, tears stinging her eyes."Are you okay Satoe-kun? I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Satoe just grunted as a reply and tried to sit up. His face was a mess. Konoka helped him sat on his bottom and took a handkerchief from her pocket. She was about to wipe Satoe's face when she felt a hand stopped her. Setsuna was looking down at her with fierce eyes and pulled her to stand.

"Oi, what's going on there!"

A loud voice boomed not far away from them and Konoka's head involuntarily jerked at where the noise came from. A man in uniform, probably a police was coming their way but before Konoka realized it, Setsuna had lifted her up and carried her bridal style, leaving Satoe who had his head down while some people started to gather around him.

Konoka unconsciously wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck however furious she was to her as the latter started to run faster. Konoka saw Setsuna's lips tugging at the corner and she could not help but temporarily forgot what happened earlier. She closed her eyes and felt as if she's been back home after such a long time, in the arms of the one she loved the most. But when she opened her eyes again, she saw her handkerchief in her hand, the one she had not given to Satoe and everything rushed back to her memories.

"Secchan, put me down." Konoka coldly stated.

Setsuna looked down at her before jumping down lightly from the building and landing softly on the ground. Setsuna had decided to take course on the top of the buildings to avoid being seen by ordinary people. Not far away from where they stopped was the hotel where they were checking in.

Setsuna gently put Konoka and stood still, as if waiting for her to say something. Konoka bit down her lower lip to prevent herself from crying again. "You should apologize to Satoe-kun Secchan."

. "No,I won't." Setsuna bluntly said.

"And why is that?" Konoka's voice raised a notch higher, her voice in the verge of breaking again.

"He deserved it. "

"And what did he do to deserve it? Was it becau- "

Setsuna interrupted her. "Kono-chan, that man was no good for you. Just forget about him."

"And who are you to decide who's good for me! You've done something harsh to him! Do you think I could still face him after all that has happened?"

"No, I don't think so. I won't let you see him again."

Konoka's lips quivered." I hate you Secchan."

A look of hurt expression crossed Setsuna's face as soon as those words left her mouth. Konoka wanted to take back what she said but she held herself. This was the first time she said it to Setsuna and it was hurting her a lot more.

"I won't talk to you until you apologize to Satoe-kun."

Konoka said with finality as she turned her back on Setsuna and walked hurriedly, biting her lips harder to stop her emotions from flowing out.

* * *

"Even if you hate me forever Ojou-sama, I would not allow the likes of Satoe from getting near you again." Setsuna whispered in a low voice before following behind Konoka.

* * *

" You did that to Satoe-kun?"

Asuna almost screamed out. Luckily, she was adept at controlling her outburst now, and managed to hiss it under her breath.

" He deserved it." Setsuna defended herself, slightly taking her back off the wall where she was leaning.

"I already told you right? He was kissing another girl a moment then he wanted to steal a kiss from Ojou-sama while her eyes were closed? What do you expect me to do? He should be grateful that I didn't finish him off."

Asuna paced back and forth in her room. She momentarily stopped and stared at Negi who was sleeping soundly in his bed before pacing back and forth in her room again.

"Asuna-san, please stop doing that. You're making me feel dizzy."

Asuna ignored her and muttered. "Ugh, that's why I wanted to go with you in the first place."

" Are you saying that what I did was wrong?"

Asuna chuckled. "Yes what you did was totally wrong. But if I were in your case I would have done the same. That's why I said I should have gone with you, to help beat the crap out of him."

"But hey." Asuna abruptly stopped from pacing back and forth as she looked not so worriedly at Setsuna. " Won't Satoe sue you for breaking his beautiful face and hot body?"

Setsuna frowned. "Do you think he would want to humiliate himself further? It's already a big blow to him that he's beaten up by a girl, he would think twice to report it to police. But because of it, Kono-chan was mad at me. She even said she hates me. Then she said that she would never talk to me unless I ask for his forgiveness."

"Oooh... So you are a girl." Asuna's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as if she was hit by the sudden realization.

Setsuna glared at her and Asuna laughed." I'm just joking Setsuna-san! Of course, you are definitely a girl! No doubt about it!" Asuna raised her hand immediately as if she was a girl scout.

Setsuna just shook her head. Asuna will always be Asuna. Always teasing other people even in serious situations. But that's what she liked about her.

By the way, don't tell me you didn't tell her anything?" Asuna raised her eyebrow at Setsuna.

"She needn't not to know about it. Don't you think the reason was rather childish? So it would not really make a difference if I tell her or not."

Asuna strode towards her and smacked her on the head. "Baka Setsuna-san! Of course it would make a great difference!"

Setsuna had a look of disbelief on her face. "No it would not."

Asuna sighed in frustration. "Yes it would. Believe me on this one Setsuna-san!"

"No. And please don't tell Ojou-sama about it. I want to sort this problem on my own."

"Baka baka Setsuna-san." Asuna muttered before saying grumpily." It would be your big loss if you won't tell her."

Setsuna just smiled at her, another sad smile. "Thanks for the concern Asuna-san. By the way, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Asuna slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I want to ask about you and Tsukoyomi-san. "

" Huh? About me and Tsukoyomi? What is it?"

" Why did you agree to the engagement with her? "

Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows. "Kono-chan hasn't told you?"

U-uh you know I haven't really had the chance to talk with her about it. Come on, spill it out. I want to know."

There was silence for a moment before Setsuna sighed.

"The shinmeiryuu school offered an alliance to Kansai Magic Association on one condition. That is for me to marry Tsukoyomi. Since Kono-chan would be the future heiress of the Kansai Magic Association, it would be a big advantage to her if the shinmeiryuu would be at her side."

"Oi, what's with that exaggerated tears! I was trying to be serious here!" Setsuna hissed lowly when she looked at Asuna whose eyes were flowing with river of tears.

Asuna suddenly switched to her serious mode when she stared deep into Setsuna's eyes. "I never thought you could sacrifice something as big as marrying Tsukoyomi eventhough you don't love her just for Konoka to have a better future. You love Konoka that much that you are will-'

Setsuna blushed furiously. "No you got it all wrong! I did it because it was my-."

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Shut up Setsuna-san. If I knew, one of the reasons why you freaked out when Satoe was about to kiss Konoka was because you were so freaking jealous. Besides, everyone in the class knew that you love Konoka that's why we were surprised when we learned that engagement of yours. "

Setsuna stared at Asuna with a shocked and embarrassed expression."All of you knew? Do- do- does K-kono chan knew too?"Setsuna stuttered at her last question.

No use for her to deny her feelings anymore. She knew she could trust Asuna on this one. Then she remembered something Asuna had said and blurted out." And no I wasn't jealous!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you weren't jealous that's why you made him into a punching bag." Asuna smirked." Don't worry Konoka doesn't knew it. She's too airheaded to notice it and none of us told her about it. We want you to express it yourself but now that you're engaged… And the dean was even behind all of it. Is there a way for you to break up your engagement with Tsukoyomi? "

Asuna paused at the mention of Tsukoyomi's name and frowned at Setsuna. "By the way, why the heck you acted like_ that _with Tsukoyomi-san? Don't tell me you started to have a liking on her?"

Setsuna unexpectedly started to laugh. "Hmmm, yes I do like her now."

Asuna glared at her like she was one of the most wanted criminals in the world that Setsuna immediately amended. "I mean, I like her now because she already let go of me."

Asuna almost fell off the floor, even if she was standing. She could not believe what she had just heard." What? What did you say?"

"That was just all an act. Something happened and it was like sort of Tsukoyomi's last favor of me. Was I that convincing enough?" Setsuna grinned at her like an idiot.

Asuna grabbed a pillow on the sofa and throw it to Setsuna."Damn you for fooling us like that! You almost made me believe that you like Tsukoyomi-san! You don't know how much hell Ko-"

Asuna abruptly stopped and slumped back to her bed. "Tell me everything. Why did Tsukoyomi let you go? I couldn't imagine it. From my observation, she really likes you."

Setsuna crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling smiling though her face was showing slight red color. "I don't even get her myself. She's so weird but I'm really grateful to her."

* * *

Flashback

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Tsukoyomi spoke.

"She's the reason why you agreed to this engagement right?"

Setsuna didn't respond to Tsukoyomi's question, her head hanging low. She bit her trembling lips to stop another attempt of her tears to escape from her eyes.

Tsukoyomi laughed at her. "Stop acting like a kid Setsuna. What are you crying for? Seriously!"

Tsukoyomi lifted Setsuna's face with one finger and smirked. " I never thought of you as a crybaby. But because I found another cute side of you, I'll give you a favor. I'm letting you off the hook."

Setsuna stared dumbfounded at Tsukoyomi , not blinking an eye because if she did so, she's afraid that it would turn out as just a dream, an illusion that she could never grasp of.

Seeing her reaction, Tsukoyomi pulled away her finger from Setsuna's chin and took a few steps away from her. "Let's just say I don't want someone whose heart's already belonged to someone. That must suck. And don't worry about the agreement, it would still be pursued. I'll see it to that."

Gaining control of her voice, Setsuna spoke, no more tears streaking on her face. Doubt and uncertainty were clouding her eyes though a faint of hope still reflected on them. "You're not joking are you?"

"Do I look like as if I'm joking?"

Setsuna shook her head and stood up slowly. "I don't know. But how about the headmaster? What would he think of this?"

"I'll tell him that it was me who wants the engagement to be cancelled."

"Is it really okay for you to do this Tsukoyomi? What would-"

Tsukoyomi crossed her arms. "Setsuna, do you want me to change my mind or not? No more questions okay?"

Setsuna couldn't help a genuine smile from forming on her lips. She had never felt happier in her life since the day she was tied up to Tsukoyomi. But now, Tsukoyomi was letting her go. She felt as if a thick thorn was pulled off from her heart.

She went closer to Tsukoyomi and gave her a tight hug. "I don't know why you do this Tsukoyomi-san but I'm very grateful. I'm really sorry that I caused you too much trouble. If only I have been honest with my feelings from the start."

Tsukoyomi frowned while patting Setsuna's back. "Geez Setsuna, if you don't unwrap yourself away from me, I'll honestly change my mind now. Ei, is that your cellphone ringing?"

Tsukoyomi raised an eyebrow while Setsuna laughed before taking her phone off. Her face became worried when she saw who was calling on the phone. " Asuna-san…Is Kono-chan fine?"

" She's fine, don't worry. By the way Konoka has a date today. Negi and I decided to join them. Why don't you come with us too? Bring Tsukoyomi-san along." Asuna answered on the other line.

Setsuna became speechless for a moment. She was expecting Asuna to yell at her or something but instead she's asking her to bring Tsukoyomi with her for a date?

"Kono-chan has a date? But she's not feeling well. Let her re—'

"Setsuna-san, just agree with her. It's just a date, don't be jealous."Tsukoyomi whispered into Setsuna's ears that startled Setsuna a bit, her face heating up. Setsuna glanced at Tsukoyomi with a puzzled look before talking back on the phone again." Fine, so where's the meeting place?"

"Wow, you agreed so easily. At Soshi café. You know the place right?"

But before Setsuna could reply, Asuna hung up the phone.

"How rude." Setsuna muttered before facing Tsukoyomi who had an evil grin on her face.

"Setsuna-san I want you to act like a real fiancé to me. This would be my last favor of you. I know you would not turn me down."

* * *

N/P: Tsuyoku Naare

I really like Haruki's voice../:DD


	9. Chapter 9

My gawd. I'm stupid. I forgot to add the scene where Tsukoyomi had to go. I'll just explain it here.

Setsuna took Tsukoyomi to the train station since Tsukoyomi want to ride one instead of a cab?.

I uploaded the wrong chapter a while

A/N: I supposed my personal replies aren't needed anymore..keke

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.

* * *

Setsuna tightened her grip on the tray she was holding as she let out a handful of sigh.

'_The best way for you to make up with her is to give her a breakfast with your best smile. That would be a good start. What happens next will be up to. But I tell you it would be much easier for you if you just tell her. I'm sure she'll understand you.'_

Setsuna shook her head upon remembering what Asuna had told her. She wanted to make up with Konoka, not to make a confession. If she told Konoka that she gave Satoe a good beating because the jerk was about to kiss her, Konoka would think that she was jealous just like what Asuna had said.

Then it would make Konoka realize that her bodyguard and supposed to be friend Sakurazaki Setsuna loved her more than a friend.

She didn't want to take risks like Konoka knowing of her feelings so sudden.

It would scare Konoka.

She wanted to take things slowly. She wanted to find the right time and place for her to be able to tell Konoka what she truly felt.

After her confession, she would make sure to ask for Konoka's forgiveness, whether Konoka would accept her love or not. But if ever Konoka would want her out of her life forever after that, Setsuna would simply accept it however broken she would be. But that wasn't the time for now. She wanted to enjoy her every moment with Konoka until that time comes.

Setsuna cracked a small smile before lifting her other arm and knocked on door. "Ojou-sama, I'm coming."

Setsuna twisted the doorknob to open the door but it would not budge. _'She's really mad at me.'_

Left with no choice, she took a spare key from her pocket in one swift movement and unlocked the door.

"Sory for barging in Kono-chan." Setsuna smiled widely as she entered the room. She looked over to Konoka's bed and found Konoka totally wrapped up in her bed's cover.

Her palms were sweating, she just hope that her grip on the tray was tight enough. She felt like it was going to slip from her hands.

"Kono-chan, come on. I know you're awake. It's breakfast time. I made you this." Setsuna said sweetly before putting the tray on the bedside table and tugging off the cover from Konoka's face.

" I'm not hungry Secchan." Konoka's glaring eyes met Setsuna before the heiress turned her back on the hanyou.

Setsuna felt relieved. At least Konoka was still calling her by her pet name.

Setsuna tried again, putting a gentler tone in her voice. "Kono-chan, please. Do you want this food to go to waste?"

" Why don't you serve your fiancée a breakfast? I'm sure she'll squeal with delight if you do that."

'_Oh yeah, Kono-chan still didn't know about it. '_

" Kono-chan actual-'

"Nevermind." Konoka cut her off. "I don't want to talk to you right now Secchan. Just leave."

Setsuna just stared at Konoka as the latter pulled the blanket on her face, clearly giving her a message that she meant what she said.

Asuna's plan totally failed.

Though it hurt her that Konoka was acting cold to her again, Setsuna had to bear with it as she understood her Ojou-sama. She'll give Konoka some more time and space but she's not going to beg for Satoe's forgiveness.

" If that's what you want Kono-chan. I'll be back later. I'll just leave the food here. "

Setsuna walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. _'Kono-chan. I'm really sorry. '_

_

* * *

_

Konoka slowly pulled the blanket down her waist and sat up on her bed as soon as she heard the door clicked close. She stared blankly at the door for a few seconds before diverting her gaze to the bedside table.

Despite being angry at Setsuna, Konoka smiled as soon as her eyes met the foods Setsuna had prepared for her. She reached for the tray and put it in front of her. If only Setsuna would apologize to Satoe, she would not be restraining herself like this. It's too hard for her being hostile to Setsuna.

Even if she would not talk to Satoe ever again as long as Setsuna would apologize, she would not mind. She would not even question Setsuna why she did that. She just didn't want that there's someone out there who bore hatred towards Setsuna. She wanted things to settle between the two.

'_Secchan, why can't you…' _A tear slipped down Konoka's eyes as she started to eat her breakfast, the breakfast Setsuna had prepared for her.

* * *

"Satoe-kun what are you doing?" Konoka calmly asked even if her heart started to beat erratically from fear as she felt a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

How did she end up in this situation?

* * *

Setsuna was trying to talk to her the whole day yesterday but she simply ignored her. It was all clear to her that Setsuna had no intentions of asking forgiveness from Satoe. And it really hurt her.

She badly wanted to talk to Satoe but Setsuna wouldn't let her.

Even Asuna was siding with Setsuna, telling her that Setsuna might have a reason why she did it. Whatever good reason it was if Setsuna won't tell her then how could they expect her to understand it?

She ended up locking herself in her room and not talking to anyone.

But today, Setsuna wasn't around neither Asuna. She hadn't seen Negi around too. Using this as her chance she made up her mind and left the hotel.

Setsuna didn't leave chibi-Setsuna behind to watch for her and it greatly puzzled Konoka. It seemed Setsuna was confident that she wouldn't leave her room.

She called Satoe and he agreed to meet up with her.

Konoka felt even more guilty of not calling Satoe much earlier and checking out his condition as Satoe couldn't walk straight yet when he showed up to her .

A few cuts and bruises were still visible in his face but Satoe seemed not to mind it. Konoka quickly apologized to him and Satoe accepted readily much to Konoka's utter happiness.

They strolled for a while talking things out and when she noticed that it was already getting dark, she bid her farewell but Satoe stopped her.

He asked her if she could come with him to his hotel. He told her that he was going to give her something. She believed him. But when they arrived at his suite, Satoe suddenly acted strange.

* * *

" Hmm, you smell nice." Satoe ignored her question and nuzzled his face in her hair. Goosebumps ran all over Konoka's skin. "Satoe-kun stop. This is not right. I thought you said you have something to give me."

She felt Satoe smirk at her back. What had she gotten herself into?

He tightened his grip on her waist. "What's right then? That &5% bodyguard of yours ruining my face? And I'm giving what I wanted to give you right now. "

'_I don't want this.'_

Konoka's voice trembled as she fought back her tears. "I thought you had already forgiven Secchan? Was that all just an act?"

"Hmm yes." Satoe admitted, mumbling in her hair. "Do you honestly think I could forgive her that easily?"

"But I have a deal to make." Satoe let go one of his hands and trailed his fingers on her exposed arms. Konoka flinched at the touch; she didn't like this close proximity with Satoe at all. She needed to get out of here.

"Why don't you give yourself to me just this once and in return I will forget everything that happened. What do you think?" Satoe continued as he kept on trailing his fingers on her arms.

He wanted her body in exchange for his forgiveness.

No, she could never give herself to anyone. She only belonged to a certain someone.

She struggled to get away from Satoe's grip but he only tightened his grip on her, his hand on her arms encircling again her waist, pulling her even more closer." So is this your answer?"

Konoka gritted her teeth in frustration. She could not do anything against his strength.

But she can only rely on herself at this situation. She was the one who put herself in this mess. " Satoe-kun, let go of me. If you won't-"

"If I won't, you would call that bodyguard of yours?" Satoe laughed madly. "She can't do anything. She didn't even know you were here right? "

He untangled his arms from her waist and pushed her on his bed.

It was an unexpected move on Satoe and Konoka landed on the soft cushion of the bed on her face. Before she can process what had just happened, Satoe grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped her over.

He straddled her by her thighs and loomed over her, a smirk playing on his lips." Are you still going to tell Sakurazaki what's going to happen between us? If you care about your reputation or your father's …" He trailed off. "But if you want me dead, you can tell her."

Getting a hold of herself, Konoka narrowed her eyes at Satoe. She could not show him that she's afraid of him, even if it was what she was feeling. "I'll scream if you won't let go of me."

"Oh you can scream all you want. This room is sound proof. "He laughed again before leaning his head closer on her. " Let's start the fun shall we?"

"No, no let me go!" Konoka screamed as she wriggled to break away from Satoe's firm grip but it was futile. He's way stronger than her. He was pinning her hands and she lay helpless in his hands.

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on her neck. A jolt of pain shot through her head as Satoe trailed wet kisses on her neck. Flashes of images flooded her mind, making her even weaker. They were still blurry and she couldn't make out any of them.

Again, another shot of pain jolted in her head as she tried to get the clearer form of the images.

Konoka couldn't feel what Satoe was doing now, she felt numb. Her consciousness was slipping, but before her mind drifted into nothingness she heard a loud bang on the door and Setsuna's angry voice.

'_Secchan'_

" You bastard!"

Setsuna abruptly pulled Satoe who had stopped from the process of unbuttoning Konoka's shirt upon hearing the loud noise of the door opening and Setsuna's angry voice away from Konoka and threw him on the wall as soon as she had banged through the door. Her blood boiled with rage as soon as the despicable sight greeted her. The urge to finish him off was strong but her concern for Konoka was much stronger that she just left Satoe lying on the floor. He seemed to have lost consciousness at the hard hit he made against the wall.

She immediately rushed to Konoka and straightened her clothes. She was glad that she made it in time. That's all she had to think of as to keep the thought of doing something like murder to Satoe however much he deserved it. The hotel personnels would be here any second now and she needed to get away as soon as possible. She gave Satoe's unconscious body one more deadly glare before breaking through the window of the suite, carrying Konoka with her.

" What happened to Konoka? Is she alright?" Asuna's worrisome face greeted Setsuna as soon as she landed on the window of Konoka's room. She had called Asuna beforehand and told her to open the window for her since she was going to enter the room through it. She used the rooftop of the buildings as her route again.

" She already lost consciousness when I found her. " Setsuna answered as she headed towards Konoka's bed and laid her gently on it.

Asuna hurried to Konoka's side and tucked Konoka featherly in the bed's cover, concern showing in her eyes. "She's okay right?"

"I don't really know. Let's just wait for her to wake up." Setsuna looked around and noticed that Negi wasn't around. "By the way, where's Negi-sensei?"

"I'm right here." Negi peeked his head on the door and was wearing a sad and apologetic expression on his face. He must have gone outside to buy some stuffs as he entered the room with a plastic bag. When his eyes laid on Konoka who was sleeping on her bed, relief washed over his face that was abruptly replaced by fear as Asuna called him over.

"Yah you, come here you brat!" Asuna stood up and put her hands on her hips."Now tell us why you let Konoka out of the hotel? We left her to you before we left, didn't we?"

Negi bit his lower lip as he explained. "I'm sorry Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, I thought I was going to have a shower and when I finished, I could no longer find Konoka-san."

Asuna let out an exasperated sigh. "You know that it always take you long to shower without someone to wash for you. All you do is stare for God only knows how many minutes at the tiled walls . Then why didn't you tell us as soon as you noticed that Konoka was missing?"

"I thought she would be coming back sooner so-'

Asuna strode towards him and spanked him in the head." Yeah you thought. Now look what happened to Konoka!"

"It's okay Asuna-san. I made it in time so nothing really bad happened." Setsuna sweatdropped at Asuna who was giving Negi a hard time.

"You made it in time?"Asuna arched an eyebrow at her, diverting her attention away from Negi.

Setsuna sighed. She's not really sure if she's going to tell them about it, at least to Negi. "Can we let Negi-sensei out of this? "

Asuna crossed her arms. "No, let him hear it. He'd better know the consequence of his negligence. "

"And Negi give me that plastic bag. I need to drink something." Asuna demanded.

"Yeah, I want to know Setsuna-san." Negi concededly agreed before giving the plastic bag meekly to Asuna.

Setsuna looked over to Konoka before turning her attention back to the two persons in front of her. "If you really want to know."


	10. authors note'

Dana Kishimoto : keke~ Actually I didn't have any intention of making Satoe like that when I started this fic but you influenced me.:DD.

*suddenly hides in a corner*

I'm sorry, wah, I didn't include here the scene where Setsuna explained everything to Asuna and Negi. I mean their conversation about it. Since you guys already know what really happened. I just put some flashbacks?(I forgot the right term for it..) uh how they reacted? This chap is mostly focused to Konoka and Setsuna..hehe.

Wombat-Me : lol. Awww…sorry for the long update. I'm really good at updating for so long... I don't know if you'll like this chapter but enjoy reading.. thanks for the comment~

LoneWolfx03 : lol. I feel bad Satoe turned out like that... He's my first OC and he's such a jerk...keke. Though you seemed to like him turning out like .

I think they are both stupid. Konoka and . But know what, I'm more stupid since I was the one who made them into stupid

Awww, thanks for your lovely words…*emotional*…It's kinda uplifting hearing words like these.^^

Thanks a lot! Hope you'll like this chapter!

Btw, 2 more chapters and it's going to end. Hehe

Lance58 : yay~ thanks for the comment. And yes, here's the chapter 9. Hope you'll like it…^^

Sei Ryuzaki : kyaaah~ thanks for loving my story./… if you want I can draw for you how Setsuna looked like when she hit Satoe…keke.. but I suck at .


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry, I'm not good with scenes that are going to unfold with this chapter. Sorry for the late update too.

I hate updates that takes too long but that's what I do.*smacks my head*

I was busy with other stuffs so…*bows apologetically*

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. But I own Nigima .kidding~

* * *

Setsuna stared solemnly at the sleeping face of Konoka, somewhat feeling inexplicably euphoric to be able to have this opportunity again.

Asuna and Negi had already gone back to their room, leaving her behind. She wanted to stay here to watch for Konoka, in case she woke up and she needed something.

Thinking about those two, she just hoped that Asuna and Negi would not do anything rash.

Asuna's face could not be read after she told the orange-haired everything. Even Negi was clenching his hands in what could be described as a suppressed anger wanting to lash out from him.

It's a good thing she managed to persuade the both of them not to heedlessly storm into the hotel where Satoe stayed.

They would be just making a scene in there. Besides, the hotel personnels might have already found Satoe lying unconscious on his room and rushed him immediately to a hospital.

They were still not in the good mood when they left the room, Asuna was fuming madly and Negi was wearing a frustrated expression on his face.

Konoka was really blessed to have them as her friends.

Setsuna smiled.

She's also blessed to have Konoka in her life. Truthfully she didn't know what she had done good in her past life nor in her current life to deserve Konoka. Even if her feeling would not be reciprocated, she'll still consider herself the most blessed person living in this world…

Setsuna immediately pushed the thoughts at the back of her mind when Konoka stirred in her sleep. She lifted herself off the bed and stood a few meters away from it, her heart starting to beat erratically from mixed emotions as Konoka slowly fluttered her eyes open.

" Kono-chan?" Setsuna hesitantly asked as Konoka just stared for a while at her after their eyes met.

Setsuna cleared her throat as Konoka just continued to stare at her, it was unnerving her. She tried to sound light and casual as she asked. "Do you want something Kono-chan? Dinner maybe? I bet you hadn't eaten anything yet."

Setsuna took out her phone was about to dial for a room service when Konoka spoke. She had a solemn expression on her face.

" It was you after all. How did you find me?"

Setsuna stared back at Konoka, her hand still in the position of dialing a number on her phone. "I traced your ki, though it took me a long time to pinpoint your exact location. "

"Asuna and Negi were here earlier." Setsuna added after a while as Konoka didn't say anything after she explained.

Konoka just nodded at her. Befuddled by her lack of response and linking it to Satoe, Setsuna asked. " About Sato-'

" I don't want to talk about him Secchan." Konoka immediately cut her off.

Setsuna went closer to Konoka, taking her phone back to her pocket, brushing aside the intent of calling for food service.

" Kono-chan , are you all right? You aren't traumatized are you?"

"Secchan, can you help me up?"

Setsuna's question was completely ignored but she had to let it pass. She obliged and helped Konoka to her feet. She was taken aback when Konoka unexpectedly pulled her wrist away from her grasp.

"Kono-chan?" A shiver of fear ran down Setsuna's body as soon as she saw the look on Konoka's eyes.

Contemptuous.

Konoka took a step backward and said bitterly.

'That night? Why?"

Setsuna froze on her spot. She hung her head down in shame. She felt as if all blood rushed up on her brain, rendering her unable to think of anything except on what happened that night. Everything rushed back into head, every single detail of it.

Flashback

* * *

"Well then, here's your punishment" Konoka smirked before leaning down towards her and locking her lips with her own.

Konoka's lips were intoxicatingly sweet as it molded on her own, making her lose her already losing logical side. Konoka released her grip on Setsuna's wrists and tangled her hands on Setsuna's hair. Setsuna unconsciously slid her arms around Konoka's neck, pulling Konoka even closer to her as their kiss deepened.

Konoka became even bolder at Setsuna's response and suck on Setsuna's lower lip, eliciting a strangled moan from Setsuna. What Konoka did next sent Setsuna in a torment of pleasure, Konoka delved her tongue inside Setsuna's mouth while lifting her other arm and sliding it beneath Setsuna's shirt.

Konoka teased Setsuna's tongue with her own until Setsuna had enough and wrestled Konoka's for a domineering battle. Konoka completely let her whole weight fall down and pressed their bodies closer together while still locked up in their heated tongue battle.

Setsuna whimpered as Konoka purposely brushed her leg on Setsuna's thigh and leg while her hand roamed freely on her upper body. The skin contact they were having was enough to send her senses into oblivion.

"Secchan…" Konoka whispered as she withdrew her tongue and this time she planted a wet kiss on the junction of Setsuna's neck before trailing slowly and provocatively upwards to Setsuna's jawline. Setsuna drew a sharp breath at Konoka's ministrations. She was completely dominated by Konoka. She never knew alcohol could bring another side of a person. _'Alcohol? '_

As though a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at her seeping through the very core of Setsuna's heated body, pulling her back to her senses.

That's right. Konoka would never do something like this if she was on her proper mind.

She felt disgusted with herself, caving in to her own desire. Excruciatingly, she pushed Konoka's chest lightly away from her and Konoka stared at her surprised, her drooped eyes and languid body clearly giving her away that she's not really in her proper thinking.

Konoka stared at Setsuna, hurt apparent in her eyes and voice." Sec- Secchan why?"

Konoka reached out for her face but Setsuna caught it with her own hand and held it gently but firmly. Her voice was trembling."Kono-chan, this is a mistake. I'm sorry. "

Setsuna was about to get off from the bed when Konoka hugged her from behind. She needed to get away from the temptation and it would not do any good to her if she stayed in here much longer.

Setsuna squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Konoka's chest pressed at her back. She barely heard what Konoka had said as her Ojou-sama mumbled in her hair.

"Don't go Secchan. Don't lea-'

Noticing that Konoka hadn't continued what she was saying and her even breathing was all Setsuna could hear, Setsuna let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding when Konoka hugged her.

She slowly untangled Konoka's arms from her waist and laid her back on the bed carefully. A tear had slipped down from Konoka's eye and Setsuna wiped it away gently before taking a step backwards and took a last look on the sleeping body.

Konoka twitched in her sleep and it seemed that Konoka was not having a good dream. Setsuna's eyes fell on Konoka's lips and she can still feel her own lips burning from Konoka's kiss.

This was one moment in her life that she would never forget. At least for once, Konoka was hers even if it wasn't intentional at all.

Setsuna walked over to the door but halted when she remembered something._' What if she remembers everything when she wakes up tomorrow?'_

She was stricken with fear at the thought. Konoka would surely be disgusted with her.

For taking advantage of her vulnerability.

She turned around and pulled out a talisman.

Talisman of Forgotten Memories.(lol, I can't help but laugh at this )

Its effect was not something like that of Negi's magic that is permanent. Even she didn't know the duration of the spell but she was left with no other choice.

She couldn't let Konoka remember what happened tonight.

Her guardians' shameless behavior.

She needed time to think over what to do, on how to get out of the mess she made.

Without involving other people. Asuna and Negi.

* * *

Setsuna bit her lower lip to stop her tears from escaping her eyes.

Why did it has to happen now?

She and Konoka weren't on the best terms yet and for Konoka to suddenly remember everything. She didn't know what triggered Konoka's memories but…

" Why?"

Konoka was demanding an answer from her, her voice laced with frustration and something more she couldn't name.

" Kono-chan, I-…" Setsuna's voice broke. She felt weak and she wanted to run away from here. She couldn't bring herself to look at Konoka's eyes.

'_No, not again. Don't be a coward Sakurazaki Setsuna.'_

This might be the only and last time she could tell Konoka what she truly felt.

Setsuna gathered every bit of courage in her and lifted her head before she strode closer to Konoka.

In one movement, she swept Konoka in her arms and hugged her tightly, afraid that Konoka might ran away from her. " Kono-chan, I know I don't have any excuse on what I did that night. You must be disgusted with me and hated me now but there's one thing I want to tell you…I know I don't have the right to feel this way but… I couldn't help it. You're the only one that I think about. I want to see your smile ever second, every minute, every hour, and every day of my life… "

Setsuna paused, waiting for Konoka's reaction but Konoka stayed quiet. She couldn't see Konoka's face but she could feel a small smile forming on Konoka's lips.

Konoka didn't even try to break away from her hug.

A small hope was flickering inside of Setsuna's heart but it was crushed almost in an instant as Konoka pushed her away and turned her back on Setsuna.

" Kono-chan…" Setsuna whispered weakly as she stared at Konoka's back.

She was being rejected, wasn't she?

It hurt a lot, a lot lot more. She felt as if her heart was being ripped into pieces.

Into a state where it could no longer be put together.

Utterly broken and shattered.

"I know I have been a j-jerk-"

Setsuna paused again, afraid that is she didn't stop for a moment her voice would tremble.

" Kono-chan, please say something…You can kick me punch me... Do anything you want..If-if .."

Something lodged in Setsuna's throat that made it harder for her to deliver out the next lines. " If you don't want me to be you-'

"Why Secchan? You said it was a mistake… That it was wrong…"

Konoka faced her with tears cascading down from her eyes. Her eyes were showing a hurt expression on them.

Setsuna felt something in her was being wrenched apart, seeing Konoka like that was like digging a knife deeper into her heart, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't care anymore if Konoka would push her away, she just wanted to comfort her, to take away the pain she was suffering.

Setsuna closed the distance between the two of them, expecting Konoka to back away from her but the heiress remained standing on her spot. She lifted her trembling hand and wiped away the tears that were falling relentlessly from Konoka's eyes.

"What you said hurt me, even for just that night you could have been mine. I love you Secchan...I always do..." Konoka admitted as she wrapped her hands around Setsuna's waist and cried her heart out.

Setsuna was taken a back for a moment, she wasn't dreaming was she?

Happiness filled her every being, reveling at the blissful feeling at what Konoka had just told her. Konoka didn't hate her. She couldn't believe that Konoka also feel the same way for her. All these times…

Tears slowly escaped down on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but not a single word would come out from her mouth and she opted to stay quiet for now. Konoka was still crying and Setsuna let the moment pass until Konoka's crying wore out. She herself needed some time to gain back her voice.

Letting out the words that would not come out from her mouth earlier, Setsuna whispered in Konoka's ear." I was always yours Kono-chan. I could never belong to someone else but you… Does this mean I'm already forgiven?"

"If you're referring to what had happened to us, there's nothing to forgive about." Konoka muffled in her shirt.

" But how about Tsukoyomi-san?" Konoka's grip at Setsuna's waist tightened as if fearing for what Setsuna's answer might be.

Setsuna chuckled in Konoka's ears. She was feeling rather light now and she liked it. The heavy atmosphere totally gone.

"I wanted to tell you this yesterday but you didn't listen to me. She left me so I'm free now."

Konoka went still at her reply for a second before she lifted her head to Setsuna, her face stained with tears. "What? Why?"

Konoka was confused with what Setsuna had said that the latter decided to tease her.

"You don't seem happy knowing about it."

Konoka lightly punched her on her arm before burying her face again on Setsuna's chest. "Of course I'm happy. More than you'll ever know."

Then Konoka pouted. "By the way, why is it that I didn't remember anything when I woke up after that night?"

Setsuna lightly kissed Konoka on her forehead as a response.

It seemed that she had still a lot to talk to Konoka. But before it, she needed to say those three simple words to her, the words that she had been longing to tell Konoka. Those words might be simple but they bore the heart and soul of the one spoke of them. They were not simple as they might seem, at least to Setsuna.

" Kono-chan, I love you."

"I love you more Secchan."

* * *

I'm never going to read this again. I'm having goosebumps..

Anyways. Thanks to those who still reviewed for my story! If you don't like it, just say so ~

Point out the drawbacks of my story. Say something like the story is boring, the character development is sooo boring, you have wrong grammars, stuffs like that..lol.

I would not mind. I'll remember it next time I write a story(which I'm currently doing. )


	12. authors note

Replies for my lovely readers…Your comments make my bad day awesome today…Glad you didn't find my story boring…Actually, I get goosebumps rereading my story. I wonder ~

Sei Ryuzaki – My bad. I just got internet so I wasn't able to read your comment. I haven't drawn Setsuna yet but I'll do it! My 2 techpens have ran out of ink so I'll just use pencil. I wasn't able to finish my latest drawing coz of it.-.-… Btw, I can post it along with the last chapter of this story...keke...but… is it really going to end in the next chapter? :wub: Thanks for the comment~

Wombat-mel- Keke~ Yay! I updated but not sooner than what you wanted me...…Shoot me!...*faints* Thanks for the comment~

Lance58 – Their relationshiop has a slow progress isn't it?keke~ ^^'…I hope they stay that way too. I don't know what would Konoka's grandfather think about it…:omo:

Thanks for the comment~

LoneWolfx03- waaah~ ..not the end yet…:DD…They still have to deal with Konoka's grandfather….don't cry, here's candy for you and lots of love..3… Thanks for the comments~

Takahashi-san- awww. You're back..:DD…he's really stupid…just because he's good looking doesn't mean that all the girls would swoon over him..keke~ thanks for the comment~

Wolf-of-five-Elements- wow. Long username..keke~…about the authors note, I'm really sorry. ^^'. I don't know that the chapters name can be edited. Thanks for pointing that out! Haha, I'm really stupid. I'm also sorry for the minor errors too. I reread it before I upload it but I guess I can't avoid avoid missing out some errors..hope the next chapter doesn't have any errors anymore(wishful thinking^^')… thanks for the comment~

Shadowcub – yes he definitely deserved to be kicked! Keke~ thanks for the comment~


	13. Chapter 11

Please enjoy. You can throw anything at me if you find this disappointing…:DD...(i prefer strawberries though):D

Disclaimer : I do not own Negima.( aww, so ~)

* * *

"Why are we going back to the academy today?" Konoka complained as she adjusted her hat on her head that was slightly blown away by the wind.

She turned to Setsuna and encircled her arms around the girl's waist. "Secchan, can't we extend one more day? I want to spend another day with you here."

" No, uhm Ojou-, err Kono-chan, we—we –"

Setsuna's face was completely flushed up, stuttering at Konoka's gesture that Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Geez Konoka, you know Setsuna couldn't think straight if you act like that. Besides, we already decided on it last night. We don't want to commit murder so we better get out of here. And if ever you have forgotten, we already extended our stay here for 2 days. That's enough."

Konoka pouted. "Can't you guys forgive him? He can't resist my beauty so it's really understandable."

Setsuna's expression dimmed and she looked disapprovingly at Konoka. "Kono-chan, that's not funny."

Konoka giggled upon seeing her girlfriend's reaction and quickly gave Setsuna a chaste kiss on the lips.

Setsuna instantly evolved into a human tomato now, her body completely beet red from the affection she had just received from Konoka while Asuna's jaw dropped to the ground.

With Konoka like that, Asuna could conclude that her friend was much much bolder than Tsukoyomi.

People who were walking past the hotel stared at them. Luckily, a taxi stopped in front of them and Asuna who had already recovered from the shock, snuck in immediately.

Negi, who was set the task to find a cab and was sitting at the front passenger seat, smiled awkwardly at Asuna when she was already seated at the back.

Asuna tilted her head to the side in difference when Konoka entered the backside and settled beside Asuna. "Asuna, you're still into it? Negi-sensei had been apologizing since last night. If I know, you just wanted Negi sensei to spend all his attention to you." Konoka could not help but tease as Asuna was still giving Negi a cold shoulder.

"What?" Asuna shouted incredulously. The color of her face was rivaling that of Setsuna's and smoke was coming out from her ears.

Negi just shook his head while an amused smile was playing on his lips.

"I thought there was an earthquake; it was just Asuna's shout that shook the whole place afterall." Setsuna commented as she sat beside Konoka. She was grinning as she closed the door on her side. It took her some time to join them because she still had to put all their luggages at the back compartment of the cab.

The driver immediately maneuvered the car away from the hotel as soon as Setsuna sat comfortably beside Konoka.

"Shut up Setsuna-san and stop grinning like an idiot just because you received a kiss from your beloved Kono-chan." Asuna retaliated before puffing out a huge amount of air.

Setsuna blushed for the 3rd time today and Konoka found it rather cute. "Don't mind her Secchan, she's just jealous because-'

"Konoka!"

"Fine." Konoka gave up with a laugh before she nudged closer to Setsuna who encircled her arms on her shoulder. She stroked the gold necklace that was dangling on her neck and closed her eyes with a smile.

It was the gift Setsuna had bought yesterday along with the help of Asuna. It was the reason why they left the hotel and entrusted her to Negi to watch over although Negi failed to do so.

Engraved on the necklace were the words.

I'm forever yours…

~Sakurazaki Setsuna~

The words were too small for her to see that if Setsuna didn't tell her about it, she would not know what the words were or even the fact that it was there. They had to use a magnifying glass just to read what it was. (lol,why did I think of this? )

It was supposed to be a reconciliation gift but Setsuna wanted her feelings to be put on the necklace without Konoka knowing it that's why she had it made like that.

The days they spent at the resort were the ones Konoka would never ever forget for her whole lifetime.

The place where she and Setsuna had confessed their feelings towards each other.

Setsuna had already told her everything.

Why she married Tsukoyomi. Why she beat Satoe to a pulp.

It was all for her. And her's alone.

She chuckled as she remembered Asuna asking for Satoe's number earlier and texting him that Konoka didn't like him at all. That Konoka just used him to make Setsuna jealous.

Konoka could not complain since it was kinda true in a way. Besides, Asuna told her that it was one way for her to vent out her anger at Satoe. Asuna would surely go crazy if at least she could not do that.

Konoka herself held no grudge or hatred towards Satoe but those three absolutely did.

Asuna then disposed Konoka's cellphone without the latter's consent that Konoka put on a face for a while. It was only after Asuna promised her to give her a rare picture of Setsuna that Konoka just let it pass. (without Setsuna's knowledge of course.)

She was so blessed to be loved by someone like Sakurazaki Setsuna.

And she's never going to let Setsuna stray away from her ever again. She loved Setsuna so much that she couldn't think of living her life without a certain Sakurazaki Setsuna on it.

'_I am yours Sakurazaki Setsuna.'_

" Kono-chan?" Setsuna whispered, causing Konoka to stir up from her light nap and her eyes wandered around the car for a moment before it flitted to Setsuna's handsomely gorgeous face.

Asuna and Negi were sleeping while the driver had his attention on the road before them.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's meet up with the headmaster as soon as we arrive at the academy."

Konoka leaned away from Setsuna and probed the serious looking girl in her front with her eyes. Konoka had no problems with it but she just didn't know if Setsuna was ready to face her grandfather.

Her grandfather should have already learnt of the cancelled engagement between Tsukoyomi and Setsuna. She was rather expecting Setsuna to ask her not to reveal their relationship to her grandfather much sooner but it seemed she was wrong, although, she was quite happy about it.

" Are you sure Secchan?"

Setsuna met her eyes with unwavering determination reflecting in them. Konoka smiled, already knowing what Setsuna would say and buried her face in her girlfriend's warm chest.

Setsuna stroked her hair and said with a wist of humor laced in her tone.

"'ll eventually find out anyways. You know how news spread rapidly in a school like ours. It's much better if we tell him …"

Setsuna's voice turned serious as she whispered affectionately at Konoka that made the other girl's heart flutter with happiness." I want him to know that I'm serious with my feelings for you."


	14. sorry

I konw I'll get you dissapointed guys...

And sorry for the shortness of the last's chapter.

And if this story is dragging.^^'

Btw,

I'm really sorry for not updating like a month? or even more.I was about to upload the next chapter last last week but(unfortunately) when I looked for it in my usb, it was no longer there.  
I could not even find it anywhere in my laptop. This is kinda frustrating for me because I worked hard for it and I really don't know how to start again.

I just managed to tell you now because I was really busy with school and I didn't have enough time to go to an internet cafe.

I'll try my best to come up with a better idea than the one I lost. Hopefully.

The last chapter could be very well an ending itself but there were some things I hadn't clarified yet so I I'll really try to write again!

That's all. I'm really sorry.

to make up even just a little bit. I've drawn konoka and setsuna. It's not that good but at least I tried?.

http:/www./photo/b-fbe7ZR/konoka_and_ 


	15. chapter 12

I forgot how Setsuna would address Konoemon…^^'. Sorry for that.

Anyways, enjoy the last chapter. :DD

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.

* * *

"Kono-chan, are you ready?"

The chocolate haired girl nodded as she squeezed Setsuna's cold hand that was clasped tightly with hers. Actually, Konoka wanted to tease Setsuna a little bit, knowing that her girlfriend was the one getting fidgety even while they were just approaching the school.

But thinking how this must be hard on Setsuna, Konoka kept the thought to herself and gave the not-so-obvious anxious girl beside her an assuring smile before the latter opened the door.

" Secchan!"

An overly excited girly squeal and an unexpected glomp on Setsuna made Konoka momentarily stopped dead on her track.

"Kyaaah Secchan! I missed you!" Tsukoyomi's high pitched voice broke her out of her deadened state, as irritation, displeasure and anger consumed her.

Tsukoyomi was squashing Setsuna in a hug and Setsuna was not even attempting to break away from it.

" Tsukoyomi, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked bewildered. But before Tsukoyomi could reply, Konoka pulled Setsuna back towards her, forcing Tsukoyomi to let go of Setsuna.

Konoka then wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist possessively at the back and rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, staring at Tsukoyomi with a warning look. "Setsuna is my _girlfriend_. "

Tsukoyomi feigned a shocked expression as she looked from Setsuna then back to Konoka. "Oh, Ojou-sama, I'm sorry I didn't see you. Welcome back."

Tsukoyomi then bowed to Konoka then chuckled. "I didn't know you two are an item now. Don't worry Ojou-sama, I don't have any intention of stealing Setsuna from you. It's just that I missed-"

" Don't touch her." Konoka squinted her eyes at Tsukoyomi as the latter was about to hug attack Setsuna again.

" Tsukoyomi dear, you're giving my lovely granddaughter a high blood pressure."

Tsukoyomi pouted as a gruff but teasing voice resonated around the room. "Augh, fine. I'll stop."

But before the dark haired girl headed back to the headmaster's side, she smirked maniacally at Setsuna that gave the latter goosebumps all over her body while Konoka arched her eyebrow at Tsukoyomi's retreating back.

Konoka was rather at lose on why Tsukoyomi was still here at the academy. Her confusion doubled when Tsukoyomi sat on desk where her grandfather was working with his paper works.

Just by looking at the two, it seemed that they were more than just what a shinmeiryuu student would be to a leader of the Kansai Magic Association. Even the way her grandfather called Tsukoyomi was unusual. No words need to be spoken to be certain that formality between the two didn't exist anymore, well, maybe a bit but not what you would expect from the status they uphold. Unlike the last time they were here, those two were very formal with each other. They didn't even seem to know each other, their interaction was based solely on the arrangement between the two associations they represent.

No, Konoka wasn't jealous. If Tsukoyomi had a soft spot on her grandfather which wasn't a far-fetched idea at all, then she would be happy for her grandfather. It was just bugging her how and when those two became close. She contemplated on asking he grandfather about Tsukoyomi but guess it could wait later.

While Konoka was busy contemplating about her grandfather and Tsukoyomi, Setsuna occupied herself with calming her nerves as soon as Konoemon's figure came in view. She's sure that the headmaster heard everything that exchanged between Konoka and Tsukoyomi. The old man was looking quite serious contradictory to what his voice sounded earlier that made Setsuna gulped in uncertainty.

Konoka noticed that Setsuna was quite tensed upon seeing her grandfather. "Relax Secchan. Oji-chan won't bite you." Konoka whispered to loosen Setsuna up a bit before unwrapping herself from Setsuna's back and going to her side. She took hold of Setsuna's hand again and greeted her grandfather. "Good afternoon Oji-chan."

Setsuna followed suit, doing the gesture a shinmeiryuu disciple was obliged to do. "G-good afternoon Master."

" Good afternoon Konoka and you too Setsuna-kun. You may rise now."

Setsuna did as she as told and walked towards the dean, stopping in front of his desk along with Konoka. Tsukoyomi who was now beside the dean propping her elbow at the back of his chair, was eyeing them with a sly smirk on her lips.

" Oji-chan, there's-'

The dean raised his hand to motion Konoka to stop whatever she was going to say.

"Konoka , can you leave Setsuna here for a minute? There's something we have to discuss."

He was wearing a formal expression on his face that Konoka felt a little worried.

She didn't have any doubt that her grandfather would accept her relationship with Setsuna but she's more afraid of Setsuna herself.

Setsuna always took her grandfather's words seriously and that's what was bothering Konoka. She hadn't had the faintest idea what crazy ideas her grandfather was thinking.

" But Oji-'

"No, it's okay Kono-chan. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Setsuna smiled a reassuring smile at her.

" Come on Ojou-sama, let's leave these two handsome boys here, shall we?" Tsukoyomi piped in who suddenly sprouted behind their backs before dragging Konoka with her.

"Hey Tsukoyomi, be careful with Kono-chan." Setsuna's eyebrow furrowed seeing Konoka being dragged away nonchalantly. Sure, Tsukoyomi was being gentle with the way she was dragging Konoka and it seemed Konoka herself didn't mind it either but she was not comfortable with seeing Konoka being treated like that. And as much as she wanted to protest being called a boy, she could not do it in front of Konoka's grandfather.

Konoka giggled at Setsuna's display of thoughtfulness. She did not protest when Tsukoyomi dragged her out of the blue because when she thought things over, it's better to let Setsuna and her Grandpa to have a _man-to-man_ talk. Besides, she wanted to talk to Tsukoyomi as well. She wanted to apologize for thinking such unhealthy thoughts about her and if Tsukoyomi would accept, she wanted her to be one of her friends.

" Don't worry Secchan, your princess is safe with me." Tsukoyomi shouted in response to Setsuna that earned her a playful smack from Konoka.

"Tsukoyomi-chan, Secchan is only reserved for me." Konoka reprimanded Tsukoyomi who was rubbing the sore spot on her arm before closing the door.

If not for the daunting atmosphere on the room, Setsuna would have laugh at the antics the two were displaying. Konoka admitted to her that she had always hated Tsukoyomi when they were still together. Setsuna never thought that Konoka would be greatly affected by her relationship with Tsukoyomi but as much as she's embarrassed to admit it, her heart was swelling with pride and happiness hearing it from Konoka herself.

But it seemed any hostile feelings Konoka had for Tsukoyomi had become a thin air now. Konoka was treating Tsukoyomi like she would treat her friends. It never ceased to amaze and elate her how Konoka could forget anything as if it never really happened.

Konoka was never the type to harbor negative attitudes towards anyone for a long time, no scratch that, Konoka never did hate anyone except for Tsukoyomi. If Tsukoyomi never slapped her to her senses, she would be utterly devastated and would blame herself forever for being the cause of Konoka's hatred towards someone. But looking at things now, everything had been settled except for Konoka's grandfather's blessings on their relationship.

Setsuna mustered all the courage and the will to look into the headmaster's probing eyes. The old man had a disgruntled look on his face that Setsuna was starting to doubt herself. The respectable figure staring directly back at her was clearly not taking what he had heard heartily.

There was really a high chance that Konoka's grandfather would not approve of their relationship and would try to break them apart. That was what Setsuna was fearing the most and her heart sank when Konoemon spoke.

" Setsuna-kun, how could you do this to me." The headmaster started, shaking his head in displeasure.

" I entrusted Konoka to you and this—'

The old man abruptly stopped, his breathing suddenly became rugged and uneven. Setsuna was about to rush beside the old man but the latter stopped her before she could take a step. "Stay where you are Setsuna-kun. I'm fine."

Against her will, Setsuna stood still as she watched the old man breath in and out for a while. When his condition got stable, Konoemon continued. "You know that Konoka is the only heiress of our association and we only wanted the best of her. Now tell me, what is the justification of what you had done!"

Setsuna was stunned hearing the accusation on her master's voice. Wild thoughts were running on her mind on what could possibly be the reason for Konoka's grandfather's outright anger. The hanyou felt her knees weaken upon realizing the only plausible explanation behind this.

Tsukoyomi had told the headmaster the _despicable _thing she would have had done Konoka.

Sure, Tsukoyomi told her she would never tell anyone about it but knowing how a shinmeiryuu was bound to be loyal to the one they serve, Setsuna knew that Tsukoyomi didn't do it on purpose.

She had planned on admitting her mistake to the dean when she get to talk to him and would ask for his forgiveness and understanding but it was no longer possible anymore.

She would have cried for now at such words coming from the dean but she needed to be strong for Konoka. Giving up was not an option anymore, she had to fight for their love.

"Master Konoemon, I know that I crossed the line for doing something like that but I never regretted anything. It was wrong, yes, but I love Kono–'

"You love her! Is that it?"

Konoemon exploded as he stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table in front of him. Veins could be clearly seen popping from his forehead and neck and his face was red from anger.

"Master, I'm sorry if I caused you so much trouble but I'm not going to give up Konoka just like that. I'm forever grateful to you and your family for taking this hopeless soul in your care and I knew my life would not be enough payment for what you had done to me. ..I know I don't even the right to feel something like this to Konoka Ojou-sama…"

Setsuna then fell down on her knees, her tears were threatening to fall but she held them at bay. No, not a single tear would fall from her eyes. She promised that to herself and she won't be breaking it any moment now.

She won't be a crybaby anymore, someone who easily crumbled to tears when faced with overwhelming confrontations. Crying meant that she had already lost hope and it was not something that she wanted to show to her master. She had to be strong, for Konoka, for their future together.

How could the headmaster put his trust on her regarding Konoka if she kept acting like a child who was at lost on what to do in times like what she was experiencing like now.

Setsuna breathed in a shallow breath before she spoke in an unnaturally calm voice even though inside her, she was trembling with fear of losing the trust of the one who held her outmost respect.

"I know I don't have the wealth nor the status for Konoka to be proud of but please…g-give me a chance to prove to you that I can be someone that will love Konoka more than anyone could. I love her more than my life, more than my own happiness… "

Setsuna raised her head and looked up straight into the old man's eyes with conviction. "I'm taking full responsibility of what I have-."

"Are you? Then marry my granddaughter this instant!"

* * *

Hours ago

A knock on the door caused the old Konoemon to lift his head from the pile of documents sitting atop his desk. He seemed to be expecting whoever it was behind the door as he set aside whatever his hand was holding, a neutral expression plastered on his weary face.

He stared a few moments at the door as if his eyes could see through the thick metallic wall of the door then uttered a somewhat guttural sound.

"Come in."

It's the first time since 2 days ago that he had opened his mouth and it felt rather strange to him. He's been in his office for days working his butt out with all the important documents that's needed to be stamped with his signature. He wasn't expecting any visitors during his working hours but today was an exception.

Afterall, he badly needed a break from his never ending office works.

He let his tired back leaned against his aged oak chair that offered little comfort as the door slowly opened and it revealed a rather young lady.

She had an alluring smile on her lips as she walked in gracefully, her beautiful face showing a rather excited look. " Busy as ever eh, old man Konoemon."

Konoemon combed his long silver beard with his hands, tied together with a rubber, and chuckled at the informal address of the girl. "My my, dear. Is that the way you should respect your elder?"

The girl laughed sweetly at him before bending on her one knee and greeted him. "Good morning Master Konoemon."

"It's actually noon now my child."

" Whatever." The girl muttered in a low voice, but not low enough to escape from the old man's keen ears.

A smirked slowly made into his face as he stared at the girl. She was cringing and pouting as she waited for Konoemon to give her permission to rise.

Konoemon decided to tease the girl a little as he kept his mouth shut. A long silence followed them until the girl, who could not hold her position anymore grunted. "Hey old man, can't you just tell me stand up? My knee is hurting. I'll hunt you down if ever it got a scrape on it."

" You never change, do you. So much for formality." The headmaster laughed as he motioned for the girl to rise.

" That's why I hate going here, doing these kind of stuffs." The girl said as she spat her knee. Wearing a tight hugging jeans helped her avoid having a scratch on her porcelain skin. "Just be grateful that I like you or else." The girl added as she winked at the old man who grinned at her.

"I already know that. You did me a very big favor and I'm very grateful about it. Tell me anything you want and I'll give it to you."

The girl smirked as she sat on the desk, fiddled with her long black hair before she spoke, not looking at the headmaster. "Then, will you give her to me?"

The old man chuckled at the girl's blunt request. "You can do whatever you want. Though you must know by now that her heart only belongs to a certain someone albeit she's a little airheaded. I don't know what would happen to them of we didn't poke our noses into their business."

"They will remain hypocrite forever." The girl answered as she brushed her hair on her back and stood up from the desk, a mischievous smile on her lips. "But you know, it was really fun flirting with her. I had to stop myself from bursting into laughter at her flustered look and obvious discomfort. "

Konoemon shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, I saw. Even my granddaughter looked like she was going to choke the living daylight out of you."

The girl giggled, her eyes forming a crescent moon that even added to her beauty. "The more I decided to tease her about it. It's not everyday you got to see a very pissed heiress of the Kansai Magic Association. "

Her smile widened as she skidded beside the headmaster like a child, leaning to his ears and whispered enthusiastically. "Speaking of them, they are coming back today. "

"You looked more excited to see them than me." Konoemon said as the girl leaned away from him." Are you planning something?"

Konoemon raised his silver eyebrow, his chinky eyes full of mirth. He's clearly enjoying his little discussion with the shimeiryuu disciple, so lively and full of vigor.

The girl tapped her chin as if she was thinking. After a second, she stared at the headmaster with a sly smirk on her face. "I'm not telling. Let's just wait for them and you'll see."

Tsukoyomi then stuck her tongue out at Konoemon that caused the old man to holler out a boisterous laugh that could have caused an earthquake around the school campus.(wahaha, ~)

" Actually, I'm planning something to do Setsuna-kun as well."

* * *

At the dorm

"Oi Negi, get me a glass-'

Asuna shook her head as she looked at the sleeping figure of Negi on the sofa. They had just finished arranging their things on the room and it seemed Negi was really exhausted. Asuna felt a little guilty because she had been giving orders to Negi and she intentionally made him do harder works.

But Negi never did complain about it. Asuna smiled as she took a blanket and put it around the boy like a mother would do to her child and headed to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

Asuna took a bottle from the fridge and gulped down its content. She looked around the kitchen as she wiped the smudge of water at the corner of her lips.

Setsuna and Konoka might be back late at night and at the thought, Asuna smiled devilishly. That was just a possibility but if they still didn't arrive after 6, she would definitely make their dinner. She knew Konoka had banned her from touching the kitchen but ther's no harm in trying right?

Afterall, she needed to learn on how to cook from now on. Konoka will be going to spend more of her time with Setsuna and she just could not take some of that time by asking Konoka to cook for her.

Asuna chuckled at her own thoughts. That was not really the real reason why she had this sudden urge to use the kitchen. Actually, she just wanted to see the outrageous and horrified expression of the two, especially that of Konoka's. Even the thought of Asuna doing something in the kitchen had Konoka written all over her face a warning that screams there's-no-way-in-hell-you're-going-to-do-that, what's more if she actually did it?

* * *

Hours passed

*a big explosion could be heard*

* * *

Just imagine what happened. Haha.

About Setsuna and Konoemon's conversation, it was like wtf joke...LOL…Anyways, that's the end. Yeah, Konoemon and Tsukoyomi conspired to bring those two airheaded people together.

I wanna thank my readers who stick with me till the end. I'm glad that my story wasn't as scrappy as I thought it was. Thanks a bunch to you guys and sorry for being a lousy updater. ...

Btw, didn't I tell you guys that my usb got infected by viruses? When I scanned it, the folders got hidden and since I forgot where I saved my file, I got frustrated when I opened the folder where I usually save every chapter I write. Luckily, I figured out how to unhide the folders infected by viruses and when I looked into my folders, I found this file!

I was using winrar to get access to my hidden folders before but I didn't know why I didn't look into this particular folder when I searched for my missing file. That was so stupid of me. ^^'


End file.
